After the Curse
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: ¿Por qué las secuelas de Disney son tan malas? Mi opinión es porque van dirigidas a un público infantil, cuando sus primeras partes estaban destinadas a toda la familia. Ésta historia es mi visión de la secuela de La Bella Durmiente. Espero que os guste.
1. Invierno

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS**

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Podéis llamarame pesada todo lo que queráis, pero yo sigo con mi tema. Ésta historia va dedicada a tres personas:

1º- A Ghost Steve, por ser mi mayor lector y por animarme a escribir.

2º- A mi querido ALCAMJI, por darme ideas sobre los títulos (Aunque quiso llamar a ésta historia "Episodio V: Maléfica contraataca" :S Puedo juraros que es cierto)

3º-Y por último, a mi gran amiga Nuria, por aguantarme tan bien como me aguanta cuando me pongo pesada.

Gracias a todos vosotros por animarme a escribir y a publicar. Muchos besos

TheCursedPrincess91

* * *

Desde el ventanal, la joven miraba caer los blancos copos de nieve. Había empezado a nevar hacía poco tiempo, apenas unos minutos. En Lisieux nunca nevaba mucho.

Durante unos instantes, Aurora se permitió el lujo de dejar volar su mente hacia su patria, más al norte. Allí, en Glenhaven, donde el invierno era duro, más de lo que los lexoviens podían imaginar...

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el bosque, su bosque, todo cubierto por un manto blanco, tan brillante que a veces hasta cegaba. De pequeña, se pasaba los días jugando en la nieve. En el claro donde se ubicaba la cabaña, Rose hacía enormes muñecos, batallaba con bolas de nieve contra sus tías…

…Suspiró. Allí había sido feliz.

Ahora estaba en el castillo de Lisieux, pasando el invierno con sus padres y, dicho sea de paso, con su familia materna. Sus abuelos maternos habían insistido mucho para que su nieta, su única nieta, viniera a pasar una temporada con ellos…

-Aurora –dijo su padre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- No deberías quedarte ahí. Podrías enfermar.

La joven se volvió hacia su padre y le sonrío forzadamente. Después se sentó junto a ellos, frente a la enorme chimenea.

Se preguntó a sí misma por enésima vez qué hacía allí, contemplando aburrida las llamas, en aquel lugar que no era su hogar. "Imbécil", se respondió también por enésima vez, "Deberías alegrarte de estar aquí. ¿No querías conocer a tu familia? ¡Ya lo estás haciendo! Tus padres te han llevado a ver por primera vez a tus abuelos y tú te quejas…No tienes remedio, Rose".

Aurora suspiró y miró en derredor. Sus padres mantenían una animada charla con sus abuelos. Pensó que debería unirse, participar, pero siguió callada.

Alguien hizo un chiste y los demás rieron a carcajadas. Aurora alzó la mirada y la posó en su familia. Sus padres eran los que más reían. Al verlos, la joven sonrió. Le gustaba verlos reír. Parecían tan jóvenes cuando lo hacían…

-Dios Mío, querida –dijo su abuela- Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía reír…

-Bueno –respondió su padre con una sonrisa- Supongo que es porque ahora todos somos felices -se volvió a su hija- ¿No es cierto, Aurora?

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. La joven tardó unos momentos en responder.

-S-Sí –dijo devolviéndoles a todos la sonrisa- Todos felices…

La sala quedó en silencio. Pasado un rato, su padre se dirigió a su abuelo:

-Hemos oído que éste verano habéis tenido "ciertos problemillas".

-¿Problemillas? –Respondió éste- ¡Ah! Sí, esa maldita revuelta…

Aurora aguzó el oído, extrañada.

-Éstos asquerosos villanos -continuó el anciano mirando a sus padres- Cuando les das la mano te toman el brazo. ¡¿Podéis creerlo?! ¡Tuvieron la osadía de echarme en cara que mis impuestos eran abusivos!

Aurora se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de enojo. Su abuelo seguía echando pestes, mientras que su abuela asentía de vez en cuando. Sus padres la miraron con preocupación.

-…Que no podrán alimentarse, ¡y eso a mí qué me importa! ¡Que se saquen ellos solos las castañas del fuego! Sobrevivirán de alguna forma, digo yo. La chusma siempre se las arregla para vivir…

-Aurora –dijo Fleur, interrumpiendo a su padre- Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven no contestó. Ya le estaba costando suficiente trabajo controlarse para, encima, responder con educación.

Su madre la levantó con cuidado y se la llevó hacia la puerta. Dijo algo (Aurora no escuchó qué era), y salió afuera con Aurora cogida de la mano.

* * *

-Menos mal que te he sacado de ahí. Estabas a punto de explotar…

-¡Claro que estaba a punto de explotar! –Saltó Aurora- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a su gente de esa forma?! Los… ¡Los tratan como si fueran escoria!

Fleur suspiró.

-Oye –dijo- Será mejor que no des esos gritos en el pasillo. Acompáñame.

Aurora la siguió hacia los establos. Allí las dos montaron en sus respectivos caballos. Salieron del castillo en silencio. Todavía nevaba.

-Respecto a mi padre –dijo Fleur pasado un rato- te ruego que lo disculpes. Tu abuelo siempre ha sido estricto, sí, pero también justo. Lo que pasa ahora es que está viejo. Le cuesta reconocer que con su subida de impuestos metió la pata. Sin embargo –añadió guiñándola un ojo- su medida no fue aprobada. Que gobierne Lisieux en nuestro nombre no le da derecho a dictar leyes por su cuenta. Tu padre simplemente ha sacado el tema para recordárselo…

-No es la subida de impuestos lo que me enfada –respondió Aurora- sino el desprecio con el que hablan de los campesinos. No me refiero a los abuelos, sino a los nobles en general. Ya has oído lo que dijo. ¡Es como si no los considerara humanos! Me indigna que piensen así…

Aurora no terminó la frase. A un lado del embarrado camino había una figura hecha un ovillo. Estaba completamente cubierta con una andrajosa capa negra. No se movía ni un ápice.

-Madre –dijo la joven señalando la figura.

Fleur no contestó. Desmontó y se le acercó lentamente. Aurora hizo lo propio. Con cuidado, la reina quitó la capa. Al ver el rostro de quien se escondía dentro, Fleur ahogó un grito. Aurora se acercó más para poder ver mejor.

* * *

Era una mujer. Era alta y muy delgada (prácticamente en los huesos). Su piel era pálida como la de un difunto. Su largo cabello era negro como el carbón (al igual que sus ojos) y sus facciones angulosas. Aurora contempló horrorizada y asqueada que su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras. En su pecho tenía una gran herida a medio curar.

La mujer las miraba cansada, con resignación, sin decir ni hacer absolutamente nada. Fleur tenía los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Por su parte, la mirada de Aurora era una mezcla de compasión mezclada con asco y curiosidad.

Aquella mujer le era familiar. Aurora estaba segura de no conocerla de nada; sin embargo, había algo, un no sequé, que le resultaba conocido.

La joven miró otra vez a la desconocida y luego a su madre. Entonces Fleur abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en un principio no consiguió pronunciar nada.

-N-Neriah… -consiguió decir.


	2. Monstruo

Neriah volvía a soñar. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Estaba en la faustosa sala del trono de Glenhaven. Frente a ella había dos siluetas que se transformaron en Stefan y Fleur. Entre ambos había una cuna ricamente adornada. Neriah echó un rápido vistazo a su hermana y descubrió, horrorizada, que sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora eran negros, y que de ellos manaban lágrimas de sangre.

"Fleur", balbuceó.

"¿Qué has hecho, Maleficent?", le preguntaba la mujer estoicamente. Neriah quiso acercarse, pero algo le impedía moverse del sitio.

"Yo no soy Maleficent", respondió.

"¿Ah, no? Pues nadie lo diría", dijo cruelmente Stefan. "Eres una bruja. No trates de ser lo que no eres".

"¡Yo no soy Maleficent, sino Neriah!"

"Neriah murió, al igual que mi pequeña", contestó Fleur. "Dime, ¿por qué la has matado? ¡Ella era una criatura inocente!"

"Yo…"

"No eres más que un monstruo"

Aquella palabra resonaba como un trueno una y otra vez en la sala, y cada sílaba penetraba en su cabeza tan dolorosamente como una puñalada: "monstruo", "monstruo", "monstruo"…

* * *

Ella despertó con un grito. Aún seguía cansada. Abrió los ojos, esperando ver el glacial paisaje invernal.

Pero descubrió que no estaba tirada en el suelo en mitad de un camino, sino que yacía en una cama (una cama de verdad, la primera en mucho tiempo). Intentó moverse, pero estaba demasiado débil. Además, tenía mucho calor.

Intentó hablar. Tenía la boca seca. Entonces alguien le ayudó a incorporarse y beber agua. Ella miró hacia aquella persona y la reconoció enseguida.

-F-Fleur –consiguió decir con voz ronca mientras la otra la volvía a acostar.

-Yo no soy Fleur –respondió la joven- Soy su hija, Aurora.

Al oír la respuesta ella suspiró cansada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Aurora salió lentamente de la habitación y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Recorrió apresuradamente los pasillos en dirección a las dependencias de sus padres. Se plantó ante la puerta, sin atreverse a llamar. Se podía oír perfectamente a sus padres discutir adentro…

Aurora suspiró con resignación. Ya habían pasado tres días y ellos seguían discutiendo. La joven puso la oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

_-…Deberíamos ejecutarla al instante, tal y como dijo tu padre._

_-¡Es mi hermana, maldita sea! Ya has visto en qué estado viene. Lo mínimo que hay que hacer es curarla._

_-¡¿Tengo que recordarte que "tu hermana" casi mata a nuestra hija?!_

_-¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, lo sé tan bien como tú!_

_-¿Entonces por qué, en nombre del Cielo, la proteges?_

Aurora decidió interferir. Llamó con unos fuertes golpes y los gritos cesaron. Al poco le abrió su padre. Cuando entró, observó disgustada que sus padres actuaban como si su acalorada discusión nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Ocurre algo, hija? –preguntó su padre.

-Acaba de despertar hace un rato –contestó. Luego añadió mirando a su madre- Ha preguntado por ti.

* * *

-No entiendo cómo puede estar viva –dijo su abuelo- ¡Con esas heridas es imposible que uno viva!

El anciano caminaba en círculos ante el cuarto donde yacía la enferma Maleficent. Junto a él, sentados en unas butacas, estaban su mujer, Stefan y Aurora. La joven estaba visiblemente enfadada, y las crueles palabras de su abuelo no hacían más que aumentar su enfado. Sin embargo, se esforzaba por controlarse.

-…No sé por qué diablos mi hija insiste en cuidarla, deberíamos ejecutarla de inmediato. ¿No crees, hijo?

-Yo lo siento por Fleur –respondió el rey- pero cuando se recupere pienso hacer lo que decís. No pienso tolerar que la mujer que intentó asesinar a mi hija salga impune…

-¡Ya basta! –Saltó por fin Aurora- ¡No tenéis los tres nada de razón! ¡Vais a ejecutarla tan rápido como os sea posible sin ni siquiera pararos a escuchar su versión de la historia!

-Y no tenemos por qué escucharla…-empezó Stefan

-¡Claro que tenéis que hacerlo! ¡¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué Neriah de Lisieux se convirtió en Maleficent?! ¡Pues bien, yo os diré por qué! –Señaló a su padre y después a sus abuelos mientras decía- ¡Tú siempre la despreciaste pero te ocultabas bajo una falsa amistad, y vosotros sólo tuvisteis ojos para mi madre!

-¡No pienso consentir que…!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió Fleur con paso apresurado, prácticamente corriendo. Tomó a la joven de la mano y la arrastró dentro. Luego volvió a cerrar.

* * *

-…Has olvidado decir –dijo la reina una vez dentro- que una vez yo la traicioné.

-Pero mamá –respondió la chica- tú al menos estás arrepentida. Tú crees que ella es una buena persona. Tú estás dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad…

-Me halagas –le interrumpió su madre- pero no soy ninguna santa.

La severa expresión en el rostro de su madre le instaba a dejar pasar el tema, así que Aurora no contestó. En su lugar contempló el sencillo lecho donde yacía Maleficent. Aún dormía. Seguramente, su madre le había administrado alguna medicina para que durmiera. Además le había cosido la fea herida del pecho y la había vendado cuidadosamente.

-He ordenado que hagan mi equipaje –dijo la reina- Me voy con ella a Glenhaven. Nuestro médico personal está allí, y es la única persona capacitada para curarla.

-¿Y papá está de acuerdo? –preguntó Aurora, aunque imanaba perfectamente la respuesta.

-¿En serio lo preguntas? Está encantado, desde luego –Respondió Fleur con ironía- Pero ya sabes lo que pienso.

Aurora hizo un amago de sonrisa ante el comentario.

-¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

Pero cuando Fleur fue a contestar Maleficent gritó. Tanto Aurora como Fleur se precipitaron hacia la cama. Maleficent se agitaba y gemía en sueños, como si tuviera una pesadilla espantosa. Fleur la cogió por los hombros y empezó a agitarla.

-Neri…Neriah –decía- ¡Despierta, Neriah!

Por fin la mujer abrió los ojos. Jadeaba.

-Fleur…-susurró.

-Sí, soy yo, Neri –contestó mientras la ayudaba a acostarse de nuevo- Tranquila…

-No –dijo Maleficent con un hilo de voz- Fleur, yo…Yo…Lo siento…

-No hay nada que perdonar, Neri. Lo que pasó entre nosotras fue…-suspiró- un simple malentendido. Escúchame, voy a llevarte a Glenhaven, allí te curarán…

Maleficent se sobresaltó, aunque externamente no dio muestras de su sorpresa. ¿Decía que la perdonaba? Miró a su sobrina, la cual contemplaba la escena sin decir una palabra.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre –dijo.

Acto seguido cerró los ojos.

* * *

Aurora se sentía exactamente igual que cuando su madre le enseñó el tapiz donde aparecían su madre y su tía jugando de pequeñas. Otra vez tenía ante ella a Maleficent, la malvada bruja, ésta vez yaciendo en una cama como cualquier persona enferma. Aurora pensó que aquello no tenía nada de mágico ni de maligno y, no por primera vez, se dijo a sí misma que la figura del Hada del Mal había sido muy exagerada, _demasiado _exagerada.

Su madre había salido afuera. La joven echó a la mujer una última mirada de lástima y salió también.

* * *

Cuando se supo sola, Maleficent abrió los ojos. Tal y como se imaginaba, las dos habían salido. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando con aprensión al techo.

Recordó con amargura sus últimas palabras. ¿Había pedido perdón? Sí, lo había hecho, y Fleur había contestado "no hay nada que perdonar"...

Se maldijo a sí misma por su debilidad. Alguien como ella no tenía derecho de ser perdonada. Suspiró.

-No hago más que engañarme, y Fleur también lo hace –pensó en voz alta- Neriah está muerta desde hace mucho. En su lugar ahora hay un monstruo…


	3. Camino a casa

El espeso manto de nieve hacía difícil, prácticamente imposible, transitar los caminos. Pero aquello no importaba. A regañadientes, la pequeña pero bien seleccionada escolta cargó sus armas y equipaje en el mínimo tiempo posible y con la expresa orden de no llevar nada innecesario. En parte estaban orgullosos (escoltar a la familia real siempre es un honor), pero el que la reina y la princesa decidieran volver al hogar en lo más crudo del invierno, cuando los caminos eran invisibles, embarrados, y transitados ahora más que nunca por sabe Dios qué clase de rufianes se les antojaba un capricho estúpido propio de mujeres ricas y consentidas.

Pero además estaba ella. Todo el mundo recordaba vivamente como había sido encontrada y en qué condiciones. Sin embargo todos, menos la familia real, desconocían la identidad de la mujer. Enseguida empezaron a correr rumores, a cada cual más disparatado e increíble que el anterior. Las damas de compañía de la reina, aprovechando su influencia, intentaron sonsacar el nombre de la desconocida.

Había pasado una semana y el episodio aún era recordado con enormes carcajadas. Las damas no sólo no consiguieron que ni los monarcas ni la joven heredera soltaran prenda, sino que tuvieron que salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación real con la princesa arrojándoles el mobiliario a la par que les gritaba lindezas tipo "viejas gallinas de corral". Enseguida el insulto fue convertido en apodo, y las mujeres en el hazmerreír de la corte de Lisieux.

El día de la partida amaneció gris y con un viento helador. Los ateridos soldados que formaban la escolta ayudaron a subir en la sencilla carroza a la reina y a la princesa; la tercera mujer iría tumbada en una litera tirada por dos enormes caballos percherones.

La despedida que le brindó el rey a su esposa fue tan glacial como el viento que soplaba. Se limitó a besarla cortésmente en la mejilla y a decirle que cuando llegaran a Glenhaven ella se lo hiciera saber. Tras un seco "adiós" por parte de los esposos la comitiva partió.

* * *

Sentada en la sencilla pero cómoda carroza, Aurora contemplaba el blanco paisaje invernal. Últimamente había nevado mucho, demasiado, lo que no era para nada corriente en Lisieux. Su madre no hablaba. Se limitaba a mirar por la pequeña ventana con la mirada perdida. Parecía serena, pero Aurora sabía que sólo el orgullo impedía que se derrumbara como una muñeca rota. La joven intentó animarla:

-Es extraño –dijo con tono alegre- Pero ha nevado mucho. Creo que eso en Lisieux no es nada habitual –ella seguía ensimismada, parecía no escucharla. Aurora sonrió de oreja a oreja- Bueno, no creo que sea malo. Los críos de Lisieux se lo van a pasar en grande.

Más silencio.

-¿Sabes? –saltó la joven. Todavía trataba de sonreír- Cuando era niña me encantaba la nieve. Hacía muñecos y batallas de bolas…

-Aurora -interrumpió su madre muy seria. Aurora cerró la boca al instante. La mujer se volvió para mirarla. Sonreía con tristeza y le brillaban los ojos, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro- Gracias –dijo con dulzura. Luego se volvió otra vez.

Aurora no volvió a sacar tema de conversación. Cerca del mediodía hicieron un alto para descansar. Mientras que los soldados se afanaban por encender lo más rápidamente posible una buena hoguera Fleur, con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas, se alejó del campamento. Aurora quiso seguirla, pero le bastó una sola mirada para comprender que lo que deseaba su madre era estar sola. Una vez la soberana estuvo lejos, los hombres empezaron a gruñir por tener que obedecer los caprichos de una mujer.

Al oírlos, Aurora sonrió. Comprendía el disgusto de sus hombres, que se veían obligados a pasar frío a la intemperie dejando atrás sus acogedores hogares. Luego pensó en Neriah y decidió ir a verla Salió de la carroza envuelta en su capa y se encaminó hasta la litera. De paso tuvo que esquivar la hoguera donde los soldados estaban apiñados. Al verla se pusieron firmes.

-Vaya una mierda de día, ¿eh? –les dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aurora sonrió aún más al ver como los pobres soldados no sabían cómo responder. Seguro que nunca habían oído tales improperios por parte de una dama. Pero la joven no había encontrado ninguna palabra educada que expresara mejor cómo se sentía.

* * *

-¿Cómo estás hoy? –saludó la muchacha descorriendo la cortina.

Maleficent se incorporó de la litera y se encogió para que la joven pudiera sentarse.

-Mejor que ayer, pero peor que mañana –respondió socarronamente- ¿Dónde está tu madre, princesa?

Aurora emitió un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-Seguramente ahora esté llorando. Últimamente mi padre y ella no hacen más que discutir…

-Y por supuesto está sola, ¿verdad? –Dijo Neriah- Fleur siempre ha sido así; nunca suele mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Aurora no contestó hasta pasado un buen rato. No quería seguir hablando de ése tema.

-Neriah…-empezó.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –le recriminó la mujer con dureza- Me llamo Maleficent, ya lo sabes.

-Pues bien que respondiste a ese nombre cuando despertaste –contestó Aurora.

-¡Estaba delirando, maldita sea! –Bramó Maleficent, puesta a la defensiva- A ver qué cuernos quieres preguntarme…

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? –preguntó la joven secamente.

Aquella pregunta pilló a la mujer por sorpresa. Ella se esperaba alguna tipo "¿por qué me echaste la maldición?". Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con junto a la joven ella no le había preguntado nada sobre aquello. Le pareció extraño, pero decidió responder.

-Magia regenerativa –contestó, orgullosa- un hechizo difícil, muy difícil, que me apliqué a mí misma antes de luchar contra tu "príncipe"…

-Eso ya lo imaginaba –le interrumpió Aurora- Lo que quiero saber es: ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para seguir viva hasta que mi madre y yo te encontramos?

-Mi transformación en dragón había consumido casi toda mi energía mágica, y me temo que no podré recuperarla hasta pasados unos meses. Cuando aquel muchacho me hirió sobreviví gracias a mi hechizo, pero me quedaba tan poca magia que mi herida siguió abierta. Al verme derrotada huí

-Pero, ¿y la herida del pecho? –inquirió la joven.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi hechizo me la curó. Al menos, la mayor parte de ella. Lo que tú has visto –añadió- no es nada comparado a como era cuando me hirieron.

Aurora asintió.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Me las apañé como pude. Robaba la comida, evitaba a la gente, ese tipo de cosas. Viajé sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo. La verdad, nunca pesé que mis pasos me llevarían a Lisieux…

Aurora había dejado de escuchar. Su madre había regresado. La mujer dio una orden al capitán para que los soldados comenzaran a levantar el campamento. Acto seguido subió al carruaje.

-Perdona –dijo a Maleficent- Pero tengo que irme.

La joven se levantó apresuradamente y corrió la cortina de la litera. Maleficent oyó sus pasos alejándose a todo correr.


	4. Flors Humils

Tras tres semanas de viaje (que hubiera sido el triple de corto de haberlo hecho en otra época del año) la pequeña comitiva llegó a Glenhaven sin incidentes. Sin embargo, el mensajero que debía traer la noticia de la llegada de la familia real no había llegado a tiempo, por lo cual no se les había preparado recibimiento alguno. El senescal y la dama de llaves recorrían apresuradamente los pasillos gritando a los sirvientes para que el castillo estuviera limpio y ordenado, conforme a lo que exigían los reyes. El médico personal de los reyes, Morgan Todd, fue llamado de inmediato para atender a la mujer herida, de quien no se conocía la identidad. Los miembros de la corte se dirigían a ella siempre usando la palabra "excelencia".

Maleficent se fue recuperando con una rapidez asombrosa. Al poco de iniciarse la primavera ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para andar sin ayuda de nadie. Un sorprendido Morgan Todd le recomendó que saliera todos los días al jardín para tomar el aire, y ella así lo hizo.

Paseaba todas las mañanas acompañada de los dos guardias que Fleur le había asignado como "escolta", que le seguían como perros falderos a todas partes. Después del paseo volvía a subir a sus aposentos y allí se quedaba todo el día. No le gustaba ir por el castillo; un hervidero de actividad ahora que el rey Stefan volvía de nuevo al hogar…

* * *

Un día, mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, Maleficent se paró ante una puerta abierta. Dentro de la estancia estaba Aurora plantada delante de un fraile gordo que gritaba como un poseso. Ella tenía la cabeza baja, con sus hermosos cabellos tapándola la cara, pero Maleficent intuyó al primer momento que la joven deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragara la tierra.

-¡Esto no puede ser! –Berreaba el clérigo- ¿Cómo es posible que una joven tan bella sea tan necia? ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera sea capaz de conjugar un simple verbo en latín, o incluso leer o escribir? ¿Dónde ha estado vuestra alteza éstos dieciséis años, en el cuchitril de un apestado?

Aurora parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Neriah estuvo impulsada a entrar y cantarle las cuarenta al fraile, pero alguien se le adelantó. Una dama entró con paso decidido en la estancia y murmuró algo al oído del hombre. Éste se calmó.

-De acuerdo –dijo a la princesa- basta por hoy. Pero recordad, alteza –añadió solemnemente- "Labor omnia vincit".

"Deliriant isti Romani", añadió Maleficent pasa sí misma.

La dama salió acompañada de la joven. Comenzaron a charlar y a caminar por el largo corredor. Pero tras haber dado unos pocos pasos, la princesa reparó en Maleficent.

-Excelencia –saludó con cortesía- ¿Os gustaría uniros a nosotras?

Maleficent abrió la boca al instante para negarse, pero entonces la dama habló:

-Os ruego me excuséis, alteza, pero me reclaman en otro lugar.

Neriah frunció el ceño. Había algo en el rostro de la mujer, algo que le hacía desconfiar.

-Ah -respondió Aurora con deje de decepción en la voz- No os preocupéis por eso, señora. Marchaos si lo deseáis.

La mujer le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de ellas.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Neriah, intrigada.

-¿Ella? Es Katwein de Hedmark –contestó la joven.

-¿Hedmark, dices? ¿No estará casada, por casualidad, con Givric de Hedmark, el primo hermano de tu padre?

-Pues sí –dijo Aurora y añadió- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque estuve viviendo aquí durante tres años, por eso –respondió Maleficent con sorna- ¿Sigue siendo el imbécil de su marido el segundo en la línea de sucesión?

-Sí, pero a ellos no les interesan las intrigas palaciegas. Son amigos de mis padres, fieles a la corona…

-…Puedo asegurarte con toda seguridad que guardan más lealtad a ellos mismos –interrumpió Neriah. Luego suspiró con hastío. Ya fuera en Glenhaven, en Lisieux o en cualquier corte, las conspiraciones de nobles demasiado ambiciosos siempre estaban a la orden del día.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Escúchame, Aurora, tú algún día serás reina. Si cuando llegue ese momento quieres seguir teniendo la cabeza entre los hombros, sigue mi consejo: desconfía de todos, desde los desconocidos hasta tus más allegados. Muchos reyes han muerto a manos de la persona a quien más apreciaban…

Entonces se interrumpió, sobresaltada. Miró a la joven que la contemplaba con toda la seriedad del mundo. Ella apartó la mirada inmediatamente, avergonzada.

-P-Pero, ¿qué mierda hago yo explicándote todas esas memeces? –saltó Maleficent. Acto seguido le dio la espalda a la muchacha y se encaminó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia su habitación.

* * *

Cuando perdió de vista a su tía Aurora sonrió para sí misma. Desde luego, Maleficent no era, para nada, la horripilante bruja que su fama le atribuía ser. Si alguna vez ella fue ese monstruo, ahora había dejado de serlo, por mucho que Neriah se empeñara en ocultarlo.

* * *

Katwein de Hedmark caminó con paso lento hacia los aposentos reales. Al llegar a la puerta llamó con delicadeza y le abrió una doncella. No tuvo ni que mencionar su nombre, ya que la chica le dejó entrar al instante. Toda la servidumbre sabía que la familia del barón de Hedmark siempre era bienvenida allí donde se encontraran los monarcas.

La baronesa echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación. En el centro había una bañera aún llena de agua tibia. Cerca del objeto estaba la reina, a la que vestían dos sirvientas con su traje de montar. Al ver a Fleur, la mujer hizo una reverencia.

-¿Vais a salir a pasear, Majestad? Si lo deseáis, puedo encargar que se prepare vuestro séquito…

-No, Katwein. No hará falta, gracias –respondió Fleur.

Katwein esbozó una sonrisa más para sí misma que para la monarca. Sabía que iba a decir eso…

-Prefiero ir sola –continuó Fleur. Luego se dirigió a una de las chicas- Ve a las caballerizas y diles que me preparen a Bonamí.

La muchacha salió apresuradamente de la habitación. La otra joven, una vez hubo terminado de vestir a su señora, comenzó a vaciar la bañera.

-Mi señora –dijo entonces la baronesa.

-Dime.

-¿Creéis que el rey llegará hoy?

Fleur se sobresaltó al acordarse de la inminente llegada de su marido.

-Bueno –contestó con aparente calma- Creo que llegará dentro de unos días. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a salir a montar.

Sin decir más, la mujer salió del cuarto en dirección a los establos.

* * *

En el bosque, Stefan caminaba con paso lento. Llevaba a su caballo cogido por las riendas. Los pocos miembros que componían su escolta caminaban al igual que él, todos hartos de tanto cabalgar. Uno de ellos, para animar el viaje, cantaba:

"Flors Humils, no si deslassa  
de vos purtatz ni beleza,  
e quar etz flors de nobleza,  
me dicta·l cor e·m martela  
qu'es folk qui de vos s'apela."

A Stefan no le apetecía mucho escuchar canciones, pero era lo único que, en aquel momento, mantenía entretenidos a sus hombres: "_Humilde flor, la pureza __y la belleza nunca se irán de tu lado._ _Desde que eres la flor de la nobleza,_ _mi corazón me dice y repite_ _que necio es aquel que se te oponga"..._

Pronto llegarían a Glenhaven. El rey suspiró con aprensión al imaginarse la fría bienvenida que le esperaba allí. Pero las obligaciones eran las obligaciones…

El grupo pasó cerca de un lugar que Stefan reconoció al instante. Era el mismo lugar, a la orilla del río, donde él se le había declarado a su mujer. No pudo evitar pararse a contemplarlo con nostalgia. Allí la había besado por primera vez, allí se habían entregado su amor el uno al otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, veintiséis años? Parecía haber sido ayer…

La figura de un caballo llamó su atención. "Pero si es Bonamí", pensó.

-Oíd –dijo a sus compañeros- seguid vosotros. Yo os alcanzaré después.

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, Stefan se dirigió hacia el río. Tal y como intuía, ella estaba allí sentada al pie de aquel árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Hola, Fleur –saludó.

-Hola. Vuelves muy pronto –contestó ella. Su tono de voz le hacían presentir que aún estaba resntida.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó el rey.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él decidió sentarse. Estuvieron los dos en silencio durante unos minutos. Stefan tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Fleur, escucha, siento mucho todo esto. Siento mucho haber discutido una y otra vez contigo –él la miró a los ojos y descubrió que estaba muy desmejorada a pesar de su aparente dignidad.

Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Yo también lo siento, pero me temo que esto no se va a acabar hasta que perdones a Neriah…

-Quédate tranquila por eso –respondió él secamente.

Fleur se extrañó por la respuesta.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a perdonarla? –Stefan asintió- ¿Y a qué viene ese cambio de actitud?

-Porque, si yo me la cargo, ni Aurora ni tú seréis felices, por eso –soltó el rey del tirón- Eso sí, os haré responsables de su buena conducta…

No pudo acabar. Fleur, sonriente, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, ¡muchas gracias! No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

Cuando ella sonreía parecía tan joven "Mi corazón me dice y me repite que necio es aquel que se te oponga", recordó el rey. La besó con dulzura.

-Te amo, mi flor de la nobleza –le dijo.

Pero cuando ella fue a contestar fue interrumpida por un grito seguido del sonido del chacoloteo de los cascos de caballos y el entrechocar de las espadas. Estaban atacando a alguien no muy lejos de allí…


	5. Emboscada

-¿Un ataque? –preguntó Fleur, alarmada.

El rey se levantó de un salto y desenvainó.

-Creo que son mis hombres. Fleur, coge los caballos y espera aquí.

Y sin más partió hacia donde provenían los gritos.

* * *

Escondido entre la maleza, el rey observó horrorizado la escena. El combate había finalizado, dejando tras de sí una auténtica carnicería. Sus hombres estaban tirados en el duro suelo, muertos casi todos. Sólo dos o tres vivían, pero vio impotente cómo eran brutalmente rematados.

Stefan se obligó a controlarse. Sus atacantes eran por lo menos diez y él uno solo, armado nada más que con una espada.

Y, desde luego, no eran bandidos, sino soldados profesionales, bien armados. Llevaban en sus cabezas cascos con viseras, lo que le impedían verles la cara, y en sus verdes tabardos no se distinguía blasón alguno que pudiera identificarlos.

-¿Estáis seguros de que sólo eran éstos? –Preguntó el que parecía el cabecilla- Estoy seguro de que había uno más.

-Imposible –contestó otro- Iban en grupo, y no hemos visto a nadie rezagado o que se adelantara.

-Aún así, peinad la zona. Nos jugamos demasiado en esto. Si el muy cabrón sigue con vida.... Además -añadió- también nos dijeron que la mujer estaría paseando a caballo a ésta hora.

-¿También nos tenemos que ocupar de la mujer? –Respondió uno más con fastidio- Vamos, no me jodas…

-Espero que antes podamos divertirnos un poco con ella –añadió un cuarto con tono lascivo- No estaría nada mal hacérselo con una reina…

Antes de que el hombre acabara la frase, Stefan retrocedió lo más cuidadosamente posible. "No me han visto", pensó. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, uno de ellos gritó:

-¡Mirad, ahí está!

Stefan empezó a correr como un poseso, con el grupo pisándole los talones. De pronto, notó un agudo dolor en el costado. No se detuvo a mirar qué había pasado. Siguió corriendo. Gracias a Dios, el no llevar más que una cota de malla bajo la ropa lo hacía más rápido que sus perseguidores. Por fin llegó donde estaba Fleur, que aguardaba ya montada sobre su caballo. Él, sin decirla nada, hizo lo propio y ambos se alejaron a galope tendido hacia Glenhaven.

* * *

Aurora estaba sentada frente a un enorme y amarillento pergamino, todo lleno de manchas de tinto, de borrones y de palabras muy mal escritas. La joven, observó disgustada el documento. Acto seguido lo cogió y lo hizo trizas antes de arrojarlo a la chimenea. Aquello de la escritura era realmente difícil…

Afuera se estaba formando un gran revuelo. Aurora se levantó de la silla para ir a ver, pero justo en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta. La princesa abrió. En el umbral estaba una joven de su misma edad que jadeaba debido al agotamiento.

-Ingrid… ¿Ocurre algo?

-Aurora –dijo entre jadeos- Han…Han atacado a tus padres…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aurora, sin acabar de creérselo.

-Tu padre está herido. Le acaban de traer…

Pero Aurora había dejado de escuchar. Se encaminó hacia los aposentos reales lo más deprisa que pudo. Tras evitar a la enorme marea de gente que se agolpaba ante la puerta, entró sin llamar.

Su padre estaba tendido en el lecho y su madre sentada junto a él. Tenía una flecha cavada en el costado que el médico real trataba de sacar. Seguía consciente.

-P-Papá –consiguió decir la joven.

Al oírla, sus padres alzaron la cabeza para mirarla.

-Tranquila, hija, no es nada –dijo su padre con tranquilidad.

-Me temo que esto va a ponerse peor de lo pensaba –dijo el médico- Es una flecha de guerra. Voy a tener que empujar para sacar la punta.

-Me da igual cómo lo hagáis –respondió la reina- pero hacedlo antes de que se le infecte la herida.

Morgan Todd empujó el asta de la flecha hasta que salió la punta. Luego la cortó y sacó el resto. Entre horrorizada y admirada, Aurora observó que la punta de la flecha simplemente estaba encajada en el asta, y que, si se tiraba de ella, la punta se quedaba dentro de la herida. Era un método muy sencillo para causar más daño a la víctima…

* * *

-Tiene razón, es de guerra –admitió Stefan una vez que el doctor le hubo limpiado y vendado la herida- Eso confirma mi teoría. Están conspirando contra nuestra familia. Los hombres que nos atacaron no eran simples bandidos, sino guerreros de verdad.

Al oír a su padre, Aurora recordó de pronto las palabras de Maleficent.

-Ella –habló- me dijo que debía tener cuidado con los conspiradores…

-¿Te refieres a Neriah? –preguntó Fleur.

-Sí –respondió Aurora. Tras un largo silencio, añadió- ¿Tenéis alguna idea quién ha podido haceros esto?

-Ninguna. Los muy cerdos iban cubiertos de pies a cabeza, y bien armados. No pude verles las caras ni nada que pudiera distinguirlos. Lo único que sé es que sus tabardos eran verdes…

-Pero si iban con armadura completa y todos llevaban tabardos verdes es más que suficiente para ordenar una partida de búsqueda…

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho –dijo su madre- Han fracasado en esto, pero seguro que lo vuelven a intentar. Hasta que estemos seguros de que no va a ocurrir nada, quiero que te acompañe una escolta en todo momento…

* * *

Cuando la joven salió del cuarto ya era noche cerrada. Casi toda la gente ya se había ido tras conocer el informe de Morgan Todd. Sin embargo, aún había un grupo de personas plantadas ante la puerta. Eran Givric, barón de Hedmark, su esposa, Katwein y sus hijos, Gundar e Ingrid.

-Buenas noches, alteza –saludó el barón- ¿Vuestro padre se encuentra bien?

-Sí –respondió Aurora- Gracias al Cielo la herida no ha sido muy grave.

-Es un alivio que sus majestades se encentren bien –dijo Givric con voz melosa- Hay que ver lo bien armados que están los asaltantes de caminos hoy día…

La joven se sobresaltó. Que ella supiera, no se había filtrado ningún detalle acerca del ataque. ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido?

-El médico real nos dijo que la herida de vuestro padre era producida por una flecha de guerra –dijo Katwein.

Aurora no sabía si respirar más calmada o no creer lo que decían. La emboscada, junto a las palabras de Neriah, la tenían inquieta.

-Bueno –respondió sonriente- Gracias a Dios no ha pasado nada. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me retiraré a mis aposentos.

La familia entera le hizo una reverencia y Aurora se alejó de ellos, caminado en dirección a su habitación.


	6. Dos identidades

-¿Eso han dicho?

-Sí –respondió Aurora- Me parece raro. Que yo sepa, no se ha filtrado ningún detalle. Pensé que tú podrías aconsejarme.

Maleficent no contestó al principio. Allí estaba ella, frente a la chica, que la miraba con una expresión de extrema seriedad. Pero ella, una hechicera antes detestada por todos, la mismísima bruja que la había maldecido siendo un bebé, no tenía por qué contestarla. De hecho, estuvo tentada de no hacerlo, pero había algo en la muchacha que le instaba a darle consejo.

-Has hecho bien en desconfiar. Sin embargo, no tienes pruebas de nada.

-Es cierto –contestó la joven- Pero, ¡me da rabia no estar segura de nada! Ellos han estado cerca de mi familia durante generaciones…Lady Katwein es siempre muy amable conmigo, y su hija, Ingrid, es amiga mía…

-¡Pues investiga, maldita sea! –Le amonestó Maleficent- Al fin y al cabo, no soy yo la que puede quedarse sin cabeza. Además, ¿qué demonios hago yo diciéndote éstas cosas?

-¡Me las dices porque eres mi tía! –Bramó Aurora- Eres, lo quieras o no, la hermana de mi madre…

Mientras la princesa hablaba Maleficent caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió, dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Maldita sea! –Dijo Aurora en un último intento por detenerla- ¡Mírame, Neriah!

Al oír ese nombre, Maleficent se paró en el umbral de la puerta. Se volvió lentamente hacia la joven. Antes de contestar, no pudo evitar observarla de pies a cabeza. Desde luego, ella era la viva imagen de su madre…

-Escúchame bien –dijo- Neriah de Lisieux murió hace años. No quiero que e vuelvas a llamar así nunca.

-Entonces, ¿piensas volver a ser ese demonio? ¿Vas a volver a la Montaña Prohibida?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe…

-¡Claro que me incumbe! –Saltó Aurora al borde del llanto- ¡Yo creía en ti! ¡Creía que eras una buena persona, que podía redimirte!

-Pues te equivocas.

Maleficent salió dejando tras de sí a una sollozante Aurora.

* * *

Aquella noche, Maleficent salió a pasear al jardín. Sola. Lo hizo aprovechando un descuido de sus guardianes. Al parecer, la ineptitud de la guardia era algo característico de aquel castillo. Una vez llegó afuera se sentó en un banco de piedra.

Pensaba en su hogar en Ravenhaven, si a esas ruinas se las podía llamar hogar. Pensó en su querido cuervo, Diablo, ahora convertido en una fría estatua de piedra, y también en sus lacayos, fruto de sus experimentos mágicos de juventud. Debía volver allí. No era bueno dejar a sus sirvientes solos durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora la magia estaba empezando a volver a su maltrecho cuerpo, aunque sólo pudiera realizar encantamientos sencillos. Pero dentro de poco estaría realmente recuperada. Cuando eso ocurriera, ella volvería…

Además, ¿para qué quedarse? Por mucho que Fleur y Aurora se empeñaran en negarlo, en Glenhaven no le quedaba nada…

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y descubrió a su hermana, que avanzaba hacia ella tranquilamente.

-Tus escoltas están formando un gran revuelo porque no te encuentran –dijo- Todo ese alboroto es realmente molesto. Por eso mismo -añadió mientras se sentaba junto a ella- hasta que se calmen un poco me quedo aquí.

-Fleur –respondió Maleficent secamente- Dime qué demonios quieres de una vez...

-¿Desde cuándo habla tan mal una dama? –se limitó a responder la reina fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Odio que la gente se ande por las ramas, y tú lo sabes.

-Vaya, qué contrariedad –dijo Fleur con ironía- pero no creo conocer vuestros gustos, Excelencia. Sin embargo, a mi hermana eso de que alguien no vaya directo al grano le ataca los nervios.

Maleficent Soltó un bufido como contestación.

-Me han dicho –continuó Fleur ahora más seria- que piensas volver…

-¿Y qué si lo hago? –Respondió Maleficent- Es mi vida, no la tuya.

Fleur suspiró antes de contestar.

-Te lo diré de otra manera. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos solían preguntar la gente cuando éramos muy pequeñas? ¿Aquella pregunta de "a quién quieres más, a tu padre o a tu madre"?

-Es una pregunta estúpida. No se puede preguntar eso.

-Exacto. Es igual de estúpida que la de "¿quién eres, Neriah de Lisieux o la bruja Maleficent?" –Contestó la mujer sin perder la compostura- Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Para mí, Maleficent está muerta y enterrada. No tiene ningún sentido que sigas fingiendo que eres un monstruo, ahora que Stefan ha decidido perdonarte…

Maleficent no quería seguir escuchando. Se levantó para irse. Pero al dar el primer paso, Fleur habló otra vez:

-Si quieres marcharte, márchate, puedes hacerlo, no te pondré ninguna traba. Pero quiero que sepas un cosa: si vuelves a ser el demonio en que te convertiste, si vuelves a ser esa bruja, entonces… –Fleur también se levantó para ponerse a su altura. La miró altiva, con una determinación increíble en sus ojos - Si se te ocurre volver, entonces te mataré yo misma.

Maleficent se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, pero externamente no manifestó expresión alguna.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir –contestó mientras se alejaba- Es mi vida, no la tuya.

Y se adentró sola en la fortaleza.

La reina se quedó allí durante un rato más, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta abierta. "Me has hecho quedar como una estúpida, Neriah", murmuró, "Una vez más, lo has vuelto a hacer". Después dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Maleficent caminaba por los corredores a grandes zancadas en dirección a su habitación. A veces se encontraba con algún grupo de cortesanos demasiado trasnochadores, que volvían a sus habitaciones después de una fiesta. Éstos la saludaban, pero ella no respondía. En verdad era extraño, pensó la mujer, que una fiesta durara hasta bien entradas las Vigiliae…

Al doblar una esquina casi se tropezó con la familia del barón de Hedmark al completo. La saludaron cortésmente y siguieron caminando. A la mujer le pareció que caminaban con demasiada prisa. Maleficent recordó entonces las sospechas de Aurora respecto a la familia. Cuando el grupo estuvo lejos, Maleficent, sin pensarlo, murmuró "_ausculto"_ y, casi al instante, empezó a oír voces en su cabeza:

_-Mira que les cuesta morirse a esos tres…-_decía el hijo mayor_._

_-Si sólo hubiera muerto esa idiota de Aurora entonces… ¿Qué ha podido salir mal, padre? –_Ahora quien hablaba era la muchacha, aquella joven de cuya sólida amistad Aurora no hubiera dudado...

_-¡Silencio los dos! –_Les calló su madre-_ Ahora no es momento de comentar nada de éste asunto…_

Maleficent no escuchó más. Con un gesto hizo que se desvaneciera el efecto del hechizo. Acto seguido empezó a andar apresuradamente hacia las dependencias destinadas a la familia real.


	7. Plan de acción

**Una pequeña aclaración previa**: En el capítulo he nombrado a las horas tal y como eran nombradas en la Edad Media. Para no liaros, os indico cuales son: Maitines o Vigiliae (Medianoche), Laudes (a las 3 de la mañana), Prima (a las 6 de la mañana), Tercia (a las 9), Sexta (a las 12), Nona (a las 3 de la tarde), Vísperas a las 6 de la tarde, y Completas (a las 9 de la noche). Los medievales se regían por el horario de los rezos en los monasterios, y se levantaban a la hora Prima y en las Completas ya estaban en la cama.

* * *

-Aurora… ¡Despierta, Aurora!

Tras unos cuantos zarandeos la joven abrió los ojos perezosamente. Durante un breve instante los mantuvo abiertos, pero luego los volvió a cerrar mientras murmuraba:

-Cinco minutos más…

Y volvió a quedarse dormida. "Con razón la llaman Bella Durmiente", pensó Maleficent. De repente, la mujer recordó un viejo truco…

-¡Alteza, despertad! ¡Alteza! –Empezó a voz en grito- ¡Mi señora, es la hora Tercia! ¡Vais a llegar tarde!

Automáticamente Aurora se incorporó del lecho. Empezó a vestirse todo lo deprisa que pudo a la par que gritaba:

-¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡Mierda, lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Tarde!

Neriah no lo pudo evitar y estalló en carcajadas. Cuando ella era joven solía gastarle esa broma a su hermana. Y ambas, madre e hija, reaccionaban de la misma manera. Al oír las risas, Aurora paró.

-¡Espera un momento! –Dijo- ¿Se puede saber qué hora es?

Neriah se obligó a sí misma a controlarse. Cuando adoptó una postura digna, se dio cuenta de que la chica le sonreía a pesar de la broma.

-¿Y ahora por qué sonríes?

-Porque –respondió la chica a medio vestir- es la primera vez que te veo reír de verdad.

Maleficent se sonrojó. Aurora la sonrió con benevolencia.

-Bueno –dijo- ¿Vas a decirme ahora qué hora es?

-Eso no tiene importancia –respondió la mujer- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? –preguntó la joven.

* * *

-P-Pero –dijo Aurora tras escuchar la historia de Maleficent- Me cuesta creerlo. Aunque sea cierto, me cuesta creerlo…Ingrid, Ingrid era mi amiga…

El ver a la cabizbaja muchacha, sentada en su cama, a medio vestir, le trajo a Maleficent dolorosos recuerdos, también relacionados con la traición de un ser querido. De repente se sintió aún más atraída si cabe hacia la joven, era casi como ver una imagen de ella misma.

-Sé lo que duele, créeme.

-Debemos avisar a mis padres. Si de verdad se han conspirado contra nosotros, ellos deben saberlo.

Aurora terminó de vestirse mientras hablaban. Las dos salieron del cuarto de la princesa en dirección al de los reyes. La joven se alarmó cuando se encontró que en la puerta, normalmente custodiada por dos guardias, no había nadie, además de que el cerrojo no estaba echado. Pero cuando entró se encontró con que los reyes dormían plácidamente en la enorme cama.

-Mamá, papá, despertad.

* * *

-De todas maneras –contestó el rey después de la explicación- No hay pruebas de nada.

-Además –añadió Fleur a su hija- una acusación de traición es algo muy grave.

La joven no contestó, sino que lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza con aprensión. Sabía que sus padres iban a reaccionar así…

-De todas maneras, sois vosotros los reyes, ¿no? Creo que algo podréis hacer sin necesidad de pruebas para que desembuchen –dijo Maleficent. Stefan le contestó con una agria mirada. El que hubiera decidido perdonarla no la daba derecho alguno a decirle como tenía que hacer su trabajo.

-Está bien –acabó por decir- Por la mañana les haremos llamar. Si, como decís, son traidores, lo descubriremos. Ahora todos a dormir…

Cuando Aurora y Maleficent hubieron salido, Stefan se dirigió a su mujer:

-Desde luego, ésta chica es lista.

-Entonces –respondió Fleur mirándole sorprendida- ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Lo sospechaba. Verás, el año pasado mi primo me pidió permiso para reunir a sus tropas, según él para sofocar una rebelión en su baronía…

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero después se disolvió, ¿no? Tú lo ordenaste, incluso fuiste personalmente a Hedmark…-al comprender la situación, la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Lo ha vuelto a reunir? ¿Ante nuestras narices? ¿Pero cómo?

-Adivina quiénes escribieron a tus padres y les convencieron para que conocieran a su nieta. Con nosotros lejos, ellos han tenido vía libre. Consulté a nuestros "informadores" a raíz de la emboscada, y me dijeron ayer que mi adorado primo se ha encargado de reunir adeptos a su causa durante todo el invierno, aprovechando que yo estaba fuera y tú demasiado ocupada por Maleficent. Sin embargo, aquí, sin ninguna prueba, no puedo hacer nada…

El rey se levantó de la cama, encendió una vela y se fue directo a su escritorio.

-Pero hay algo que todavía se me escapa –dijo mientras desplegaba sobre la mesa un enorme mapa de Glenhaven- Si ya tienen apoyo, tanto político como militar, ¿por qué atacarnos en el bosque?

Fleur también se levantó y fue donde estaba su marido. Examinó el enorme pergamino cuidadosamente, centímetro a centímetro. La baronía de Hedmark estaba casi en la frontera norte, en un terreno abrupto y hostil, lleno de accidentes del terreno. Además, no era un territorio tan grande comparado con las otras baronías.

-Creo que lo sé. Son pocos hombres, seguro que la inmensa mayoría están en el castillo de Holvik, dado que allí cuentan con la ventaja del terreno. Pero si se les ocurre hacer alguna invasión, a partir de aquí, a campo abierto –dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo los terrenos más al sur- no durarían ni dos minutos contra nuestro ejército. Supongo que tu primo, como la comadreja que es, intentó acabar con nosotros antes de verse obligado a salir de su cubil.

-De haber nacido hombre serías un gran estratega –admitió Stefan, complacido- Deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana tenemos trabajo. Retendremos en el castillo a Givric y los suyos con alguna escusa barata y yo iré con el ejército a Hedmark…

* * *

Tras dejar a Maleficent en su habitación, Aurora fue a acostarse. Se sentía traicionada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Traicionada por un grupo de personas que, al fin y al cabo, eran de su familia, pero aliviada porque el complot no hubiera ido a más.

Caminaba dividida entre esas dos emociones. De repente sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, como si la hubieran golpeado, y todo para ella se volvió negro.


	8. Recuerdos lejanos

_Tres meses después_

Aurora de Glenhaven despertó de su profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, esperando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, despertar en su cuarto, en la pequeña cabaña donde se había criado, o en cualquier lugar menos aquel. Contuvo las lágrimas cuando observó que no había sido un mal sueño.

Su celda era perpetuamente oscura, aún cuando afuera era de día. Era alta, de unos tres metros, y la única luz penetraba por un ventanuco. Además era pequeña, muy pequeña, y la joven apenas podía caminar unos pasos antes de dar con la pared opuesta.

Su hermoso vestido estaba hecho jirones, y allí siempre hacía frío y humedad. No la daban leños con los que encender fuego, pero una vez le fue concedida la gracia de tener una manta deshilachada para poder taparse.

De repente se abrió la gatera que tenía la puerta, y una mano empujó con brusquedad un jarro arcilla y un cuenco que tenía unos trozos de pan y queso. Al otro lado de la puerta se oía las voces de varios hombres, posiblemente soldados de guardia, que le decían algo. La joven ni siquiera contestó y devoró con avidez casi toda la comida. El jarro apenas lo tocó, ya que ésa era su fuente de agua diaria.

Mientras Aurora masticaba su último bocado intentaba recordar cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en el castillo de Holvik. Lo que sí recordaba, aunque vagamente, era haber despertado en la carroza de los barones, los cuales se dirigían a toda prisa a Hedmark. Una vez allí ordenaron encerrar a la joven en la mazmorra. Ella intuía que seguía con vida porque era una manera eficente, muy eficiente, de mantener a raya a sus padres en caso de iniciarse una guerra.

La joven decidió pensar en otras cosas más alegres. Pensó en sus madrinas, tan diferentes y tan únicas, a las que quería como si fueran sus madres, en su distante tía y en sus padres, en su adorado Philip y en el buen rey Hubert…Pensó en ellos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya casi no los recordaba. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, pero sólo venían a su mente vagos recuerdos. Casi no recordaba cómo había sido su cuarto en la cabaña del leñador, ni del camino habitual que solía tomar cuando iba a recoger bayas. Aurora no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras enterraba la cabeza entre los brazos. Ni siquiera podía recordar la cara de su madre…

* * *

El campamento había sido levantado cerca de las murallas de Holvik hacía unos días. Sobre una colina que permitía divisar el terreno con detalle se situaba la tienda real. A la entrada de la tienda estaba Stefan, ataviado con su armadura, con el casco en la mano, contemplando con dureza el baluarte, si decir una palabra.

Uno de sus generales, también armado, subió la pendiente y se situó a duras penas tras su señor. Llevar una armadura de treinta kilos y subir con ella una cuesta era un trabajo duro. Jadeó durante uso instantes antes de hablar:

-M-Mi señor –dijo- Esperamos vuestras órdenes.

El rey no se volvió, si siquiera hizo gesto alguno.

-Sitia el castillo –ordenó- Que no pase ninguna caravana de suministros. Cuando se rindan, pasaré a todos y cada uno de ésos bastardos a cuchillo…


	9. Asedio

Stefan de Glenhaven observaba desde una distancia prudencial cómo sus hombres ponían sitio a la fortaleza. Sus ojos escrutaban con creciente ira una y otra vez el castillo y el paisaje, buscando desesperadamente algún punto débil. Al rato soltó un juramento. Por mucho que le doliera, el castillo de Holvik era prácticamente inexpugnable. Se alzaba al pie de las montañas del norte, y su entrada sur, su _única_ entrada, era un portón al que se accedía por un estrecho camino. Además, la cara este y la oeste daban a unos desfiladeros. Tenía cuatro torres, dos al sur y dos al norte. Las de la parte norte eran más pequeñas y altas, seguramente sólo se usaban para vigilar. Dentro del inmenso recinto estaba la torre del homenaje, de forma hexagonal.

-¡Cargad los trabucos y las catapultas! –Ordenó- ¡Atacad a las torres! ¡Que un grupo se dirija al ariete y derribe ésa maldita puerta!

El arma de asalto avanzó con lentitud hacia el portón. Pero cuando se disponía a echarlo abajo, los defensores les lanzaron aceite de un enorme caldero. Acto seguido, los arqueros lanzaron flechas incendiarias al aparato, prendiendo fuego a la techumbre de madera forrada de pieles de animales. Los solados salieron aterrorizados del ariete, convirtiéndose en blancos fáciles para los arqueros.

Fueron masacrados uno a uno. Desde los paveses, los arqueros del rey intentaron cubrir a sus compañeros en la retirada, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Los arqueros enemigos parecían no tener prisa, divirtiéndose a costa suya, haciendo apuestas por ver quien acertaba a más blancos.

Pero el rey no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Ordenó proseguir con el ataque.

* * *

Al final del día el combate cesó, y cada bando se retiró por su cuenta. Al día siguiente era domingo, Día del Señor, y la Iglesia prohibía terminantemente cualquier enfrentamiento armado en tales fechas. Ese día los combatientes recogerían los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos y les darían entierro cristiano.

El rey se retiró apesadumbrado del campo de batalla. Cuando llegó a su campamento se encargó personalmente de visitar a los soldados heridos y darles ánimo. Hablaba con todo aquel que se encontraba, y se alegraba cuando ellos le sonreían, confiados en la victoria. Eso era bueno. La moral de las tropas era una de las principales responsabilidades de un jefe del ejército.

Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió hacia su tienda. Ésta era grande, pero no tanto como la de sus otros generales, que iban por el campamento luciendo sus espectaculares armaduras, más aptas para torneos que para una verdadera batalla. Dentro, el objeto que más destacaba era una mesa no muy grande llena de planos, plumas, botes de tinta y rollos de pergamino. Después había una silla, un arcón, un palanganero y dos sencillos pero confortables catres. En uno de ellos estaba Fleur, profundamente dormida. A su lado, sentada en la silla, estaba Maleficent. Cuando el rey la vio dormir caminó despacio hasta ella, se arrodilló y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó con un susurro.

-Acaba de dormirse. Anoche apenas pudo dormir.

Stefan tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-No la había visto así desde que tuvimos que dejar que se llevaran a Aurora…

Maleficent no contestó.

-Ella me dijo –continuó el rey- que tenías pensado marcharte, pero sin embargo, no lo has hecho –él alzó la mirada y se fijó directamente en ella- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –preguntó con rudeza.

Ella suspiró.

-Porque…-empezó- Bueno, supongo que lo hago por Fleur y por Aurora…

-Así que por Aurora, ¿eh? –Contestó Stefan con ironía- ¡Qué contradictorio! Primero quieres matarla y ahora no.

-Entonces era diferente…

-Entonces sólo buscabas vengarte.

Maleficent tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, habló con un tono de profunda tranquilidad:

-Tienes razón, me movía la venganza. Venganza contra Glenhaven, venganza contra vosotros, venganza contra todos. Yo estaba presente cuando nació tu hija, aunque no personalmente, y he de confesar que lo primero que pensé al verla fue alegría por haber encontrado por fin un instrumento para mi venganza…

Stefan la escuchaba con atención. Que él recordara, ellos nunca habían hablado durante tanto tiempo seguido.

-…Cuando me presenté ante vosotros aquel día, disfruté con cada palabra que os pudiera herir; reí orgullosa cuando vi como Fleur e abalanzaba sobre la cuna. Pensé que, para vosotros, era un merecido castigo...

-Pero ella –le interrumpió el rey- Ella era una criatura inocente.

-Eso a mí no me importaba –contestó la mujer- Lo único que quería era haceros daño. Era lo que vosotros más amabais, por lo cual era el instrumento perfecto para daros una lección. Fíjate, hablo de ella como si fuera un objeto –tomó aire con lentitud- Como iba diciendo, cuando me enteré, al poco tiempo, que la niña había desaparecido, puse todo mi esfuerzo en encontrarla, y ello se convirtió casi en la razón de mi existencia. Y, ahora que lo pienso –rió con escepticismo- lo que hice fue una tontería. Después casi me cuesta la vida. Pero el deseo de venganza me impedía ver nada.

-Pero, ¿tal castigo merece un desengaño amoroso? –preguntó Stefan.

-Entonces yo creía que sí. Me sentía traicionada. Me habían traicionado las dos personas a las que más amaba, las únicas que habían sido amables conmigo. En tu caso, descubrí que todo había sido una mentira…-hizo una pausa- Y eso fue lo que más me dolió. Más que saber que era odiada por todos, más que mi hermana me hubiera quitado a mi amor de juventud…Más que nada.

Stefan suspiró con aprensión.

-No sabía que yo era tan importante para ti…-contestó tras una pausa- Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Entonces yo era un chiquillo. Quizás…Quizás si yo te hubiera hecho más caso entonces, si yo te hubiera aceptado…

-No se te ocurra tener lástima de mí –le interrumpió la mujer- Odio que me tengan lástima. Lo pasado, pasado está…

Maleficent se levantó y empezó a pasear por la tienda. Stefan, por su parte, no se apartaba de su esposa.

-Ella nunca te tuvo ningún rencor –dijo mientras la contemplaba con dulzura- Y Aurora ha heredado la bondad de su madre…

La mujer se paró y posó su mirada en el rey.

-…Ellas son mi razón de ser –continuó él- Sin ellas no soy nada. Ahora lamento no haberte correspondido entonces, pero mi corazón –dijo señalando a Fleur- es suyo desde el primer día que la vi. Y, en su nombre, quisiera pedirte algo.

Stefan se incorporó para situarse a su altura.

-Te pido que no te engañes a ti misma. Te pido que vuelvas a ser Neriah de Lisieux. Maleficent nació para vengarse, y ya lo hizo –dijo enfatizando la última frase- Por favor, dejémonos de rencores absurdos. Vuelve a ser quien eras.

-Y, según tú, ¿quién era? –preguntó la mujer secamente.

El rey soltó una risa antes de responder.

-Una chica que era un auténtico incordio, que me seguía a dondequiera que fuese. Una joven que sonreía mientras jugaba alegremente con su hermana. Tú eras ésa persona, y puedes volver a serlo.

Maleficent apartó la mirada. No contestó.

-Neriah…-empezó el rey.

Justo en ése momento entró un soldado a la tienda. Saludó rápidamente pero con cortesía.

-Mi señor –dijo- El rey Hubert ha llegado con su ejército. Solicita ser recibido de inmediato.

* * *

**Pequeñas aclaraciones:** Bueno, he de decir que últimamente me estoy poniendo demasiado friki con la Historia medieval, pero bueno, eso me sirve para repasar. Por si no entendéis algo de vocabulario que he metido en el capítulo he añadido qué era cada cosa aquí:

-Torre del homenaje: Es la parte central de un castillo. Ahí vivía la familia del caballero, estaba el gran salón, etc. En suma, era ahí donde se hacía la vida en un castillo.

-Trabucos: Son catapultas pero más a lo bestia. Tienen más alcance que éstas últimas, y se podía lanzar de todo: las típcas rocas, aceite hirviendo, o inluso animales muertos (para propagar enfermedades).

-Ariete: Bueno, creo que todos sabemos que es eso que usaban los medievales para abrir puertas a lo bestia. Solían tener un techo para proteger a los soldados.

-Paveses: Son escudos de madera (o tablones) que protegían a los arqueros atacantes de las flechas. Además tenían un en el centro un agujero largo y estrecho por el que podían disparar sin necesidad de exponerse al enemigo.

-Prohibición de combatir en las fechas de guardar: Pues sí, la Iglesia lo prohibía, y pobre de aquel caballero que no la cumpliera.

-Eso de que hubiera tiendas en un campamento me lo he inventado. Los únicos que dormían en tiendas eran los nobles. Los soldados dormían al raso. Pero bueno, no he querido ser mala...

-Además, el comentario que hace el rey sobre las armaduras de sus generales es cierto. Había dos tipos de armaduras: las de torneos y las de batallas de verdad. Las de torneos eran mucho más ostentosas que las otras (supongo que por la idea de presumir ante las damas...).


	10. Bruja

El rey salió apresuradamente de la tienda. Fuera estaba aguardando el rey Hubert. El pequeño rey no paraba de caminar en círculos, nervioso como era por naturaleza. Junto a él había reducido grupo de soldados, seguramente nombrados como escoltas del monarca. Además Stefan se fijó en que también estaba el joven príncipe, atendiendo como siempre a su montura. Parecía nervioso…No, no sólo eso, pensó Stefan. Estaba furioso, deseando con toda seguridad entrar en acción lo antes posible. Mientras Stefan le observaba, meditaba acerca de si el muchacho estaba preparado para una batalla auténtica. No contó con la lucha contra los esbirros de Maleficent. En aquella ocasión él había tenido ayuda. Allí el joven estaría completamente solo, y Hubert no se podía permitir, al igual que Stefan, perder a su único heredero…

Cuando Hubert le vio, se dirigió hacia él corriendo con sus habituales cortas zancadas y le estrechó la mano efusivamente.

-¡Stefan! –Gritó- Siento mucho que tengamos que vernos en éstas circunstancias…

-De todas maneras –respondió el rey por parecer optimista- hacía bastante que no nos veíamos. Imagino que tus hombres estarán afuera.

-Así es, pero en cuanto lo ordenes se instalarán donde sea. Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer para tomar ése agujero?

El rey sonrió a su amigo.

-Ven, acompáñame.

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar en la tienda. Philip hizo ademán reseguirles, pero entonces Hubert se giró hacia él.

-Tú encárgate de acomodar a las tropas –ordenó.

Malhumorado, el joven montó su caballo y se alejó a galope tendido sin esperar a los otros miembros del grupo.

El pequeño rey respiró hondo y entró. Cuando atravesó el umbral se encontró de lleno con una mujer a la que nunca había visto en su vida, pero que, sin embargo, tenía algo familiar. Al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna doncella, pero iba demasiado bien vestida para ser una simple criada.

-Te ruego disculpes a mi esposa, pero está completamente agotada. Desde que se llevaron a Aurora casi no ha podido dormir bien, y los preparativos, el viaje y lo demás la han dejado casi sin fuerzas.

Hubert no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando a la misteriosa mujer. Ésta ni siquiera le saludó, sino que le miraba directamente a los ojos, erguida, digna, como si el rey fuera una amenaza.

-Oh, se me olvidaba –añadió Stefan- Te presento a mi cuñada, Neriah de Lisieux. Ya te escribí sobre ella.

"Así que al final la ha perdonado", pensó Hubert. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cortés.

-Por supuesto. Es un placer, señora.

Ella, por su parte, hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Stefan –se volvió hacia el rey- si los dos queréis estar solos, me iré.

-Sólo será un momento –respondió el interpelado- Vuelve pasado un rato.

Nada más fueron dichas aquellas palabras la mujer salió. Una vez a solas, Hubert habló:

-Creía que antes la odiabas…

-Rencores fuera, Hubert –respondió Stefan- Y es una máxima que pienso cumplir. De hecho –añadió con una risa- Aprenderla casi me cuesta mi matrimonio. Me ha costado demasiado para no cumplirla.

Nadie habló durante unos momentos. Al final, fue el pequeño rey quien rompió el silencio:

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Llevo –contestó Stefan con un deje de frustración en la voz- días; no, semanas, con el castillo bajo sitio –se dirigió hacia la mesa y desplegó un plano del territorio cercano- Sus líneas de suministros están cortadas. Pero la vía de entrada está fuertemente defendida, además de que es la única manera de entrar. Si éste maldito agujero no estuviera rodeado de precipicios ahora estaría reducido a cenizas. Al principio les di la opción de rendirse, pero los muy bastardos empezaron a disparar a mis mensajeros desde las murallas.

Hubert carraspeó.

-Es peliagudo; si están bien abastecidos pueden resistir ahí durante meses. Pero –añadió- con éste endemoniado calor lo más seguro es que parte de los víveres se corrompan. Además ahora es época de siega. Probablemente para el invierno ya se habrán rendido. Si es así, me temo que esto nos va a llevar demasiado…

Stefan decidió cambiar de tema.

-He visto que has traído a tu hijo…

-Sí –respondió Hubert con orgullo- Cuando el muchacho se enteró de que su prometida había sido secuestrada montó en cólera, y exigió ir a rescatarla de inmediato. No pensaba traérmelo, pero no me ha dejado en paz ni un minuto desde entonces para que lo llevara conmigo.

-Me preocupa.

-¿Por qué ha de hacerlo? Combatió contra un ejército entero, y luego contra un dragón. ¡Esto no será para él más que un paseo! –rió.

-Yo no lo creería así…-murmuró Stefan mientras recordaba a lo que su amigo llamaba "ejército".

Cuando Hubert fue a contestar le interrumpieron unos airados gritos que provenían de fuera. Los dos, intrigados, dejaron de lado su conversación y salieron.

En el exterior una multitud de curiosos formaban un corro alrededor del joven Philip y de Neriah. El príncipe no hacía más que gritar, mientras que la mujer se limitaba a contemplarle con una mirada de burla. Stefan y Hubert se abrieron paso a través de la marea de gente.

-¡Tú! –Gritó Philip- ¡Tú, bruja! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Como única respuesta, la mujer cerró los ojos. Cuando el joven vio cómo se le acercaban los monarcas, se dirigió directamente a ellos- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es que no está muerta? ¡Yo la maté!

Aparte de los gritos del príncipe se escuchaban murmullos de fondo. Todos los presentes (menos los tres hombres en el centro del círculo que se había trazado en torno a ellos) desconocían la identidad de la mujer.

-¡Maleficent! –Bramó el muchacho- ¡Dime cómo es que sigues viva!

Entonces los murmullos fueron en aumento hasta hacerse gritos. Empezaron a señalarla; ahora la reconocían. Se oyó a alguien bramar "¡bruja!", y pronto aquella palabra era repetida por todos los soldados al unísono. Philip la miraba complacido, con la cabeza bien alta, regocijándose en la humillación de la mujer. Por su parte, los dos reyes intentaban calmar a la multitud como podían, pero sin resultado.

Maleficent iba a explotar de un momento a otro, a pesar de sus intentos por controlarse. "Malditos sean", murmuraba, "Malditos, malditos sean".

Pero en ése preciso instante sintió una mano conocida que cogía la suya propia. Entonces se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Neriah abrió los ojos y allí estaba Fleur, recién levantada, sin arreglarse, pero mostrando una gran dignidad a pesar de todo. Contemplaba con dureza a la multitud, y ellos la miraban a ella con asombro.

Philip no creía lo que estaba viendo. La madre de su prometida cogida de la mano de su más feroz enemiga.

-Escuchadme todos, porque sólo lo diré una vez –dijo secamente- Ésta mujer, a la que vosotros llamáis bruja, es mi hermana, Neriah de Lisieux, y se encuentra bajo la protección directa de mi esposo, el rey. Como alguno de vosotros se atreva siquiera a tocarle un solo cabello de la cabeza –se giró y miró a Philip con los ojos inyectados en sangre- tan sólo uno, le aseguro con adelanto que deseará no haber nacido.

Sin decir más, se abrió paso entre la multitud llevando a Neriah de la mano y, a grandes zancadas, ambas entraron en la tienda del rey.

Acto seguido todos se fueron dispersando. Pero Philip estaba plantado en el sitio, sin atreverse a dar un paso, confuso, avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha. Stefan, completamente rojo de ira, se le acercó.

-Tú ahora te vienes dentro con nosotros, y más te vale que pidas perdón por la burrada que acabas de cometer.

Agarró al joven de la capa y le arrastró hacia la tienda.


	11. El más preciado tesoro

La mujer bajaba los oscuros escalones con lentitud, calculando cada paso. La piedra estaba muy desgastada en los sótanos, y la escalera de caracol que servía de enlace con el exterior hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en un peligro. Cuando terminó de bajar, la mujer caminó por el corredor, únicamente iluminado con algunas antorchas, hasta llegar a la antesala de los calabozos. Bajó rápidamente la vista para no mirar directamente los instrumentos de tortura que se apelotonaban y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa situada en una esquina donde tres soldados de guardia jugaban a las cartas junto al carcelero. Al verla, todos dejaron la partida y de inmediato se levantaron, ya que era una gran falta de respeto estar sentado ante un superior.

-Mi señora –dijo el carcelero con un deje de sorpresa- Es inusual veros aquí abajo.

La mujer ni siquiera se molestó en mirar aquel patético grupo. Se acercó, ahora con la cabeza bien alta y a paso decidido, hacia las puertas de las celdas.

-He venido a hacer una visita a nuestra joven amiga. Pero antes de ver nada –añadió cuando el carcelero se apresuró a sacar el manojo de llaves- Quiero saber qué tal se encuentra.

Durante unos momentos nadie habló. Entonces se adelantó uno de los guardias:

-No lo sabemos, señora. Desde que llegó, no hemos abierto la puerta de la celda, tal y como nos ordenó el barón…

-Le damos la comida por la gatera, no la hemos visto el rostro desde que fue encerrada –dijo el segundo guardia.

-Además –añadió el tercero- de día ella no dice ni una palabra. Cuando le pasamos la comida por la gatera siempre, y actuando con el permiso del señor, hemos intentado hablar con ella, pero nunca nos responde. Sólo habla estando dormida.

-¿Dormida, dices? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, señora. Llora y grita en sueños.

-¿Y qué dice exactamente? –volvió a preguntar, intrigada.

-Bueno –respondió el carcelero- No deja de llamar a un tal Philip, a sus tías y a sus padres. Les pregunta por qué no vienen a por ella, y ése tipo de cosas. Todos los nuevos lo hacen –aquellas palabras fueron dichas con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, obviamente debido a la costumbre. Sin embargo, la dama no pudo evitar estremecerse durante un segundo.

-Está bien –dijo- Ahora abrid la celda. Después quiero estar a solas con ella. Os avisaré cuando me marche.

El carcelero se apresuró a abrir. Una vez hecho esto, la mujer aguardó en el umbral hasta que los otros hubieron desaparecido de su vista. Acto seguido entró.

Se quedó de piedra al contemplar el cuadro que se mostraba ante ella. La celda olía a demonios, exhalaba un olor a podredumbre que era insoportable. Los dos únicos objetos de la instancia eran un jarro de arcilla medio lleno de agua y un cuenco del mismo material. Y, agazapada en un rincón, entre toda aquella suciedad, tapada con una deshilachada manta, estaba la heredera al trono de Glenhaven.

Katwein de Hedmark se le acercó con cuidado al ver que la joven no se movía. Pero se relajó cuando vio que sólo estaba dormida. Entonces, con lentitud y tacto para no despertarla, la mujer le quitó la manta. Aurora, que siempre había sido muy delgada, ahora estaba casi al borde de la inanición. Tenía ojeras de dormir mal, y su precioso cabello ahora era una maraña desordenada. Su vestido, tan bello antaño, estaba hecho jirones que apenas la cubrían.

-Feliz cumpleaños, alteza –susurró en sueños.

Katwein no quiso ver más. Le colocó la manta por encima y salió a grandes zancadas de la celda. Al atravesar el corredor se encontró con los soldados y el carcelero, pero pasó de largo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sin mirar donde pisaba. Salió al patio y caminó hacia la torre del homenaje. Una vez dentro atravesó la gran sala y subió hasta los aposentos ducales, evitando a todo aquel que se encontraba. Tal y como esperaba, dentro estaba su marido, pavoneándose de la victoria del día anterior ante sus amigos. La mujer se quedó quieta en el umbral, con la cabeza gacha.

-…Como veis, el muy estúpido no pudo ni siquiera hacer una mísera brecha en la muralla. No conseguirá nada y él lo sabe, pero se comporta como un gallito de corral, como ha hecho siempre…-los hombres escuchaban y reían. Givric hizo ademán de continuar, paro reparó entonces en su esposa y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de preocupación- Katwein…-susurró- Querida, ¿te ocurre algo?

Al oír aquellas palabras, la mujer se sobresaltó. Alzó la vista y descubrió que todos los presentes la miraban preocupados. Entonces sintió que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Levantó una mano y se tocó la cara. Estaba llorando.

-No, no es nada –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se secó las lágrimas y se unió a la conversación.

* * *

-Ahora –dijo Givric cuando se hubieron quedado a solas- ¿Vas a decirme por qué llorabas?

La mujer tomó aire antes de hablar.

-He ido a visitar a Aurora.

-¿Que has hecho qué? –preguntó Givric con enfado.

Katwein se encogió de hombros.

-Pues sí, lo hice. Y ésa visita me ha hecho confirmar que todo ésta situación es un absurdo…

-Katwein…-le interrumpió su marido.

-¡No, déjame hablar! –gritó la mujer. Sin quererlo, había empezado a llorar de nuevo- Fui…Fui a verla al agujero donde tú la tienes encerrada. Hice que me dejaran a solas con ella. Pero, cuando entré, no vi a la princesa –tragó saliva- ¿Sabes a quién vi en ésa inmunda celda? ¿Tienes idea de a quién vi?

El barón negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Vi a Ingrid en lugar de Aurora. ¡A Ingrid; a nuestra hija! ¡Nuestra hija, ¿no te das cuenta?! ¡Ésa chica que en éste mismo instante se pudre en las mazmorras podría ser ella!

-No entiendo por qué dices eso, aquí nuestros hijos están seguros…

-¿Pero lo estarán cuando Stefan cruce las puertas, Givric? ¿Lo estarán? No quiero ver a mis hijos sufriendo la ira del rey por algo que no han hecho…Yo te he obedecido, he obedecido todas tus órdenes, así que ambos somos culpables, pero nuestros hijos no tienen nada que ver. Pero a Stefan no le importará, y los mandará directos al tormento, tal y como nosotros hicimos con su hija…

El llanto le impedía seguir hablando. Givric se levantó de su asiento y se situó frente a ella Le acarició una mejilla con suavidad.

-Escúchame –dijo pausadamente- Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que el bastardo de mi primo toque a nuestros hijos. Pero tampoco voy a permitir rendirme ahora, no cuando estoy tan cerca. Teniendo a la princesa como rehén, Stefan hará cualquier cosa con tal de que su única hija esté sana y salva. Incluso abdicar. Y cuando lo haya hecho, yo seré rey por derecho propio…

-¡¿Pero por qué?! –Saltó su mujer en medio de las lágrimas- ¿Por qué tanta ambición? ¿Por qué deseas con tanto fervor convertirte en rey?

-Porque –contestó él- quiero dároslo todo. Mi meta siempre ha sido llegar a lo más alto para poder dar a los míos todo lo que pidieran y más –hizo una pausa. Se aparó de su mujer y se acercó a la ventana- Mira –dijo señalando el paisaje- Mira éste lugar de mala muerte, donde siempre hace frío, donde los siervos son salvajes a medio civilizar. Nosotros nos pudrimos en éste agujero mientras ellos viven la buena vida en su cómodo castillo. Tú, Katwein, tú mereces ser reina más que ninguna otra, y nuestros hijos se merecen una vida mejor que crecer en éste lugar…Ellos lo saben y me apoyan.

Givric volvió junto a su esposa y la abrazó.

-Sí –susurró ella- ellos son nuestro tesoro. Moriría si a alguno de los dos le ocurriera algo…

* * *

-Más te vale que pidas perdón ahora –dijo Stefan.

Philip miraba desafiante a Neriah, aún sin comprender del todo la historia que le acababan de contar. Le costaba asumir que aquella maldita bruja fuera la tía materna de Aurora…

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? –le increpó su padre.

Tanto su padre como los de su prometida estaban frente a él, mirándole como si fuese un apestado. Pero si creían que así podían intimidarle, se equivocaban. De ninguna manera iba a pedir perdón a la bruja que casi los mata a Aurora y a él.

-Majestad –dijo dirigiéndose a la reina Fleur- Lamento profundamente mi comportamiento. Os prometo que no volverá a suceder…

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte –respondió la reina- Además, creo que Neriah también quiere decirte algo…

Neriah soltó un bufido. Miró a su hermana y ésta le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

-Yo… –dijo- Yo… Siento mucho haberos encerrado, y…-volvió a mirar a Fleur antes de seguir. Era muy difícil de decir- y también siento haberos atacado. Aceptad mis disculpas…

El joven la miró sorprendido. Pero pronto su gesto se endureció de nuevo.

-No pienso aceptarlas. No sois más que un lobo vestido de oveja –contestó con dureza.

-En tal caso –interfirió su padre- Mañana, en vez de ir a la batalla con los demás hombres, te quedarás aquí limpiando las armaduras y los establos. Si te comportas como un chiquillo, se te castigará como a tal. Ahora vete. Sería una verdadera lástima que fuese mañana el día de la liberación de Aurora y su prometido estuviera limpiando como un vulgar paje…

Furioso, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir una palabra.

-Creo –dijo Stefan- que te has pasado un poco con ésa última frase…

-Debe aprender y saber estar a la altura –respondió Hubert- He mencionado a tu hija para que la próxima vez recuerde antes de volver a hacer algo semejante. Por cierto –añadió- Hoy, que yo recuerde, era su cumpleaños….

-Sí, así es –dijo Fleur con tristeza.

Hubert sonrió con confianza.

-Vamos, mujer, no te pongas así –contestó con la mejor de sus sonrisas- ¡Verás como dentro de poco la vuelves a tener contigo! Ah, por cierto, mi mujer te manda recuerdos…


	12. Ultimátum

Nada más empezar a salir el sol al día siguiente, los dos ejércitos comenzaron a prepararse para la lucha. El barón de Hedmark paseaba meditabundo por la muralla seguido de su hijo, evitando a los arqueros y a los soldados que cargaban enormes cestos llenos de flechas a la espalda. Sin pensar, Givric se acercó a las almenas y observó el campamento enemigo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pasados unos minutos, se giró hacia el muchacho mientras meditaba en las palabras de su esposa.

Gundar de Hedmark apenas había cumplido los diecinueve años y ésta sería su primera batalla. El chico estaba ansioso y exhibía con orgullo su armadura, su espada recién comprada y sus espuelas doradas de caballero adquiridas el año anterior. Givric estaba orgulloso de su hijo y lo demostraba abiertamente, pero, por dentro, su corazón le gritaba una y otra vez que Gundar aún no estaba preparado. Sin embargo, no le prohibiría a su hijo participar en la batalla, no iba a quitarle la ilusión al muchacho. Luego pensó en su hija pequeña, Ingrid. La chica era de la misma edad que Aurora, y había sido siempre la joven más considerada y admirada en la corte hasta que la princesa llegó. Verdaderamente, ella había nacido para ser una dama. En Glenhaven no había nadie que rivalizara con ella, y tenía pretendientes y admiradores por doquier. Además era culta, ya que sus conocimientos no se limitaban a saber leer y escribir (que era lo único que se les enseñaba a las mujeres), sino también matemáticas, latín y retórica. De entre todas las muchachas, ella destacaba como una flor que crece entre malas hierbas…

Durante un momento le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su único hijo varón, del joven Gundar, atravesado por una flecha enemiga, y luego a su hija hecha prisionera de guerra y entregada a la brutal horda que componía el ejército de Stefan para que hicieran con ella lo que les apeteciese…

"No", se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a dejar de pensar tales cosas.

Givric suspiró. Su mujer tenía razón: sus hijos eran su más preciado tesoro. Bajo ninguna circunstancia él iba a permitir que nadie les hiciera daño alguno…

"Tiene que haber alguna forma de ganar sin que ninguno de los dos corra peligro", pensó. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia la torre del homenaje, pero más concretamente, hacia las mazmorras, y tuvo una idea.

-Gundar –dijo al joven- Baja a las mazmorras y tráeme al carcelero enseguida. Quiero hablar con él.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –preguntó Hubert oteando el castillo.

Estaban los dos, él y Stefan, en una colina cercana, observando el castillo enemigo. Pero la luz aún era escasa, y era difícil ver con claridad a lo lejos. Sin embargo, se distinguía como un reducido grupo colocaba algo en la torre de entrada.

-¿Refuerzan las defensas? –volvió a preguntar el rey, extrañado, mirando a su amigo.

-No, creo que no-respondió Stefan- No sé qué estarán haciendo, pero no me gusta nada…

Al rato se levantó el puente levadizo y salió de la fortaleza un paje portando un estandarte blanco. Caminó con paso firme hasta el campamento del rey.

Los dos reyes espolearon casi a la vez sus monturas y cabalgaron hasta situarse frente al criado. Sin apearse del caballo, Stefan escuchó al hombre decir con voz clara:

-Mi señor Givric, barón de Hedmark, invita a sus majestades, el rey Stefan y la reina Fleur, al castillo de Holvik para pactar la rendición. Como condición, mi señor expone que los reyes deberán entrar en el castillo sin escolta, únicamente podrán entrar los monarcas, pero a cambio el rey podrá portar cuantas armas quiera y se le garantiza su seguridad una vez esté dentro.

-Esto me huele a trampa…-dijo Hubert una vez que el paje hubo terminado- Supongo, Stefan, que la respuesta es obvia…

-Dile a tu señor que mi esposa y yo estaremos a las puertas a la hora tercia –respondió el rey ignorando a Hubert.

El paje no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo con el mismo andar seguro.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios vas a adentrarte en la boca del lobo? –gritó Hubert una vez ambos hubieron entrado en la tienda real para explicarle a Fleur la situación.

-Ya lo has oído –respondió Stefan- quieren rendirse, ¿no lo ves?

-Si de verdad quisieran rendirse –les interrumpió Neriah- serían ellos los que vinieran a nosotros y no al revés. Vuestro amigo tiene razón, ir allí es un suicidio.

-En todo caso –interfirió Fleur- Hemos dado nuestra palabra, así que tenemos que ir…

-¡¿Pero tanto os cuesta ver que vais directos a una trampa?! –bramó el pequeño rey.

-Me da igual –respondió Stefan- Es la única manera que tenemos de poder ver a Aurora, aunque sea por última vez –hizo una pausa- Tenemos que ir.

* * *

A la hora tercia los reyes acudieron a las puertas del castillo de Holvik. Atravesaron el puente levadizo, bajado por primera vez desde hacía semanas, y entraron en el patio de armas. Allí les esperaba Givric, vestido de calle, sin ningún arma a la vista, acompañado de su mujer y de sus hijos.

-Saludos, primo –dijo en tono cordial- ¡Ah, Fleur, tan bella como siempre! ¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana?

-No me vengas con evasivas –contestó secamente Stefan, acariciando el pomo de su espada- Ya sabes a qué venimos.

Givric sonrió.

-Sí, por supuesto. Enseguida nos pondremos a ello, pero antes –se volvió hacia sus hijos- Gundar, Ingrid, entrad en la torre. Nosotros tenemos que hablar de temas serios.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron cortésmente y se dirigieron hacia la torre. El barón, por su parte, empezó a caminar hacia la torre de entrada seguido por su mujer.

-Por favor, seguidme.

-¿Dónde está Aurora? –Saltó Fleur entonces, ya incapaz de contenerse- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Givric se volvió hacia ellos.

-Todo a su tiempo, majestades. Ahora, por favor, os ruego me sigáis.

El matrimonio comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían hacia la torre. Con aprensión, Stefan y Fleur les siguieron hasta arriba. Al poner el pie en la torre Stefan descubrió qué era aquello que los soldados de Holvik habían colocado horas antes.

Se trataba de un potro, seguramente subido desde las mazmorras. Ahora más que nunca los dos sintieron que estaban metidos de lleno en la boca del lobo, pero su dignidad les instaba a continuar.

-Y bien, Givric –dijo Stefan como si no hubiera visto el instrumento de tortura- ¿No se suponía que íbamos a pactar tu rendición?

La sonrisa del barón se ensanchó.

-¿Mi rendición? –Preguntó en tono irónico- ¡No, hombre, no! Lo que vamos a pactar ahora mismo es vuestra rendición…

Hizo una seña a uno de sus sirvientes, y éste salió a todo correr. De fondo se oían varias voces y ruidos de pasos que subían. "Ya está, van a matarnos", pensó el rey. El matrimonio esperó con el corazón en un puño que apareciera en cualquier momento su verdugo, sin decir ninguno de los dos palabra alguna. Cuando al poco rato se abrió la puerta de la torre Stefan se colocó ante su esposa. Pero en lugar del verdugo que ellos esperaban entraron tres soldados. Uno de ellos llevaba en brazos un extraño y sucio bulto envuelto en una manta. Con cuidado, el soldado dejó el bulto apoyado contra una pared y luego salió. Los otros dos se quedaron allí, uno a cada lado, como si lo custodiaran.

Stefan y Fleur dieron un paso atrás, asqueados. No sabían qué era aquello, ni qué tenía que ver con ellos, pero ahora lo único que sentían hacia aquella cosa era repugnancia.

-¿Qué os ocurre? –preguntó Givric en tono burlón- ¿Tanto tiempo lleváis separados de ella para que ahora no sepáis quién es?

Con un movimiento de mano, hizo que uno de los soldados se agachara y quitara la andrajosa manta. Al ver lo que había dentro de ella, los reyes ahogaron un grito, horrorizados al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su única hija.

-A-A –balbuceó la reina. Sin quererlo, dos lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas- ¡Aurora! –gritó por fin mientras se precipitaba hacia su hija.

La joven estaba tan débil que casi no podía hablar. Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de su madre. Al verla, intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

-M-Madre…-susurró-…Esto es real, no es un sueño, ¿verdad?...No es un sueño…

Intentó levantar la mano para tocarla. Otro gesto imposible. Pero allí estaba su madre, arrodillada junto a ella, y Aurora estaba completamente segura de que aquello era real. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su madre habló antes:

-No te esfuerces, hija. Estás muy débil –la abrazó con fuerza- ¡Oh, mi niña! ¿Qué te han hecho? –sollozó.

Stefan estaba plantado en el sitio, demasiado horrorizado para moverse. Lo único que hacía era mirar cómo su esposa y su hija lloraban de alegría por el reencuentro, mientras su ira aumentaba cada vez más.

-Qué…-balbuceó- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldito bastardo?! –bramó.

Desenvainó. Furioso, se giró hacia Givric y cargó contra él, dispuesto a matarlo. Pero justo cuando se disponía a asestarle el golpe definitivo, él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dijo:

-Yo que tú, querido primo, no haría eso…

Stefan se detuvo, jadeando a causa de la ira y del dolor, pero con la espada rozando el cuello del barón.

-Deberías calcular más tus movimientos antes de actuar –continuó el barón- Mira.

El rey se giró. Los dos soldados también habían desenvainado y apuntaban hacia Fleur y Aurora. Esperaban una señal, un sólo gesto, y las dos acabarían muertas…Al instante, Stefan bajó la espada.

-Así me gusta –dijo Givric- Ahora, hablemos de negocios.

Comenzó a pasearse por la torre.

-El plan es el siguiente: tú abdicas en mi nombre y yo te devuelvo a tu mujer e hija sanas y salvas. Te doy un día para que te lo pienses. Mientras tanto, tu esposa permanecerá encadenada en ése potro que ves. Si mañana no has abdicado, ordenaré a mis verdugos que pongan en marcha el aparato y te devolveré lo que quede de ella. Si pasado otro día sigues en tus trece, haré lo mismo con tu hija…

-Maldito bastardo… –rumió Stefan.

-Ahora puedes irte. Pero ni se te ocurra intentar nada. Te recuerdo que las vidas de tu mujer e hija dependen de ti.

Furioso, Stefan apretó los puños, deseando con todas sus fuerzas acabar con aquel miserable con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, la imágen mental de Fleur y Aurora muertas lo hizo contenerse. Giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas. Pero, cuando pasó al lado de su familia, se detuvo por un instante. Su mujer y su hija le miraban completamente horrorizadas. Intentó parecer tranquilo delante de ellas.

-Tranquilas –dijo- No va a pasar nada. Volveré, lo prometo.

No dijo más, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Siguió andando hasta llegar a su caballo, seguido de cerca por Givric. Cuando se dispuso a montar, oyó otra vez su voz:

-Te recuerdo que tienes un día, Stefan. Tan sólo uno.

Sin decir una palabra, el rey, hecho una furia, espoleó su caballo y salió a galope tendido de la fortaleza.


	13. Lluvia y llanto

El rey no se dirigió al campamento. Espoleó su montura y se desvió del camino. Hubert y Neriah que le esperaban a las puertas, empezaron a llamarle, extrañados por su conducta y por la ausencia de Fleur. Sin embargo, él no escuchaba; no quería hacerlo. Su caballo corría al límite de sus fuerzas, sin rumbo, ya que su jinete no lo guiaba, aunque le obligaba a seguir corriendo. Esquivando todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban, el animal se adentró en el bosque cercano. Siguió corriendo hasta que se percató de que ya su jinete se limitaba a estar montado sobre su lomo. Por instinto, el caballo dejó de correr y se dirigió a un riachuelo para beber. Durante la galopada, el cielo se había ido cubriendo de nubarrones que ahora empezaban a descargar las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Stefan no se apeó del caballo cuando éste metió las patas en el agua y bajó la cabeza para beber. Tampoco se molestó en cubrirse cuando la lluvia le empapó la armadura. Simplemente pensaba.

Pensaba en su mujer y en su hija, su bien más preciado, ahora en peligro de muerte. Podía evitarlo, sí, pero ello supondría el inicio del reinado de un rey incapaz de gobernar una nación y el consecuente hundimiento de su pueblo en la miseria. Pero, ¿cómo iba él a condenar a las dos personas que más amaba, aunque fuera por el bien de la nación?

"Haga lo que haga", pensó, "todo lo que amo morirá".

Desesperado, se apoyó sobre la cresta del caballo y lloró. Era un llanto intermitente, silencioso. En aquel momento no le hubiera importado absolutamente nada que vinieran todos sus soldados y lo vieran llorar como una mujer. No le importaba nada…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que allí aparecieran Fleur y Aurora, sonrientes y felices. Deseaba que su esposa le abrazara y le hablara con las suaves palabras que usaba para calmarle cuando él estaba enfadado. Entonces él las abrazaría a las dos y les diría cuanto las quería, y después besaría a su esposa para demostrarle todo el amor que la profesaba mientras acariciaría el sedoso cabello de su hija…

Pero ahora él estaba solo, sin nadie amado que lo consolara. Absolutamente solo…

* * *

Una vez Stefan hubo partido, Givric subió con paso lento a la torre de entrada. Sus soldados ya tenían a la mujer atada al potro. Aunque, echando un rápido vistazo, se apreciaba que Fleur se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas: su vestido tenía algún que otro desgarrón y sus brazos estaban llenos de contusiones causadas por los guardias. De hecho, los dos soldados tenían las caras llenas de arañazos.

La joven princesa seguía apoyada contra la pared en un rincón, empapada por la lluvia, demasiado débil para hacer algo por su madre. Al verla, el barón se preguntó si la joven estaría viva para el día siguiente.

-Bien –les dijo a sus hombres con ironía- Deberíamos dejar a nuestras huéspedes a solas. No se han visto en tres meses, seguro que están deseando volver a estar juntas.

Los dos guardias rieron con el comentario de su señor y salieron de la torre, seguidos por los barones.

Cuando la puerta de la torre se cerró y las dos estuvieron por fin a solas, Fleur se derrumbó.

-Dios -sollozaba- No dejes que Stefan haga una locura. Por favor, no lo permitas…

* * *

Pasada una hora Stefan decidió volver y explicar la situación. Dejó que lo guiara su montura. Cuando apareció en el campamento, Neriah y Hubert se precipitaron hacia él, profundamente preocupados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Neriah, visiblemente nerviosa- ¿Dónde está Fleur?

El rey no contestó. Se limitó a apearse del caballo y caminar con lentitud hacia su tienda, seguido de Hubert, de Neriah y de sus constantes preguntas. Una vez dentro les explicó como pudo qué había pasado dentro de las murallas. Cuando hubo terminado se impuso el silencio, ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Neriah giró la cabeza para mirar a Stefan a los ojos. Observó, sorprendida, como había dos surcos causados por las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas. Neriah recordó que él siempre había intentado ocultar las lágrimas. Cuando era un niño nunca permitía que nadie le viera llorar, y siempre, por puro orgullo, se tragaba sus propias lágrimas.

Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que le veía llorar abiertamente.

-¿Dónde…-preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz- ¿Dónde has dicho que la tienen?

-En la torre de entrada –respondió Stefan- Para que pueda verla y escuchar sus gritos cuando la torturen…

Stefan dijo ésas palabras con una insensibilidad increíble, tanto que incluso él mismo se sorprendió.

"En la torre de entrada…", pensó Neriah. Su mente empezó a fraguar a toda prisa mil y una maneras de poder entrar en la fortaleza, a cada cual más disparatada, y todas imposibles. La única manera de entrar era mediante la magia.

Cuando la palabra magia vino a su cabeza, Neriah recordó que se había prometido a ella misma no volver a convertirse en Maleficent. Lo había hecho por su hermana y por su sobrina. Sin embargo, si para salvarlas debía convertirse de nuevo en el monstruo que una vez fue, entonces volvería gustosa a convertirse en una pesadilla andante…

* * *

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó Katwein una vez el matrimonio estuvo a solas en su dormitorio.

-Porque es la manera más rápida y segura de convertirme en rey…-respondió Givric sin mirarla.

-¿Y para conseguirlo vas a desmembrar a una mujer y a una joven inocentes? ¿Merecen morir ellas por ésa ambición?

-¡Si así consigo evitar una guerra ruinosa y que Gundar e Ingrid estén a salvo, sí! –saltó el barón hecho una furia.

Givric se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta.

Su mujer estaba llorando, mirándole con ojos suplicantes. De repente, al verla llorar, le expresión del rostro del barón se dulcificó. Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó.

-Oh, Katwein, ¿no lo entiendes? –Dijo a la sollozante mujer con voz calmada- Llegar a lo más alto exige realizar sacrificios. Y yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por vosotros…-hizo una pausa- Te amo, Katwein…

La mujer le devolvió el abrazo, pero no podía dejar de llorar. "Devuélveme a mi marido", quería gritar, "Monstruo, devuélveme a mi esposo…"


	14. Planes desesperados

Bueno, siento de veras el retraso, pero los exámenes son lo que son. No he estado libre hasta hoy. Por eso me he esforzado de veras con éste capítulo para así disculparme con todos vosotros por la tardanza.

* * *

Aquel fatídico día terminó por fin. Aún llovía con fuerza, tanto que los caminos se habían convertido en auténticos lodazales. Los soldados del rey se refugiaron en las tiendas, en torno a las calientes y humeantes hogueras, maldiciendo el frío viento y la lluvia que había comenzado de repente, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser elegidos para realizar la guardia.

El rey se había atrincherado también en su tienda y no había quien le hiciera salir de allí. Su criado personal había insistido mucho para que se quitara la fría y mojada armadura. Tras unas cuantas horas, Stefan accedió con gesto ausente. Después de un baño caliente, el criado le puso una bata y se situó, como siempre, detrás de su amo. Pero pasado un rato, el monarca le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

Una vez a solas, Stefan volvió a llorar de nuevo. Sentado en una silla, lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos. Así quien entrara no lo vería llorar.

En aquel estado lo encontró Neriah. La mujer vagaba sin rumbo por el desértico campamento sin atreverse a entrar en las tiendas; no por temor, sino porque no quería causarle más problemas a Stefan. Si entraba, sería objeto de burla por parte de los soldados. "Quizá alguno de ellos", pensó, "Quizá alguno de ellos fue víctima mía en el pasado". No quería iniciar una revuelta. Si ese imbécil que su sobrina tenía como novio hubiera cerrado la boca…

Neriah soltó un bufido al pensar en el joven. Después alzó la cabeza y vio al criado personal de Stefan salir de la tienda del rey para meterse en otra como alma que lleva el diablo. Extrañada, se encaminó hasta la tienda de Stefan.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue al rey más poderoso de Europa sentado en su silla, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. La mujer suspiró con tristeza al recordar que, de niño, Stefan sólo hacía ese gesto cuando no podía evitar llorar en público. Despacio, se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Stefan se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Siempre –dijo Neriah con calma- hacías esto cuando querías llorar.

-Así que te acuerdas…-respondió él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

-Como para no acordarse –continuó la mujer- Te tapabas la cara y salías corriendo a los jardines aunque el tiempo fuera tan malo como el de hoy. Cuando se te acercaba alguien lo echabas a gritos porque querías estar solo.

El rey no contestó.

-¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer? –dijo Neriah con un suspiro.

-No.

Stefan se levantó con lentitud y empezó a pasearse por la tienda.

-Aurora y Fleur lo son todo para mí. ¡Lo son todo para mí! –Saltó entonces Stefan, hecho una furia- ¿Cómo…Cómo voy a dejarlas morir de ésa manera?

Neriah volvió a suspirar. Alzó una mano, comprensiva, hacia el rey, pero éste la rechazó.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! –gritó. Acto seguido pareció calmarse un poco- Como monarca, me debo a mi pueblo. He oído historias de verdaderos héroes que llegaron a sacrificar a sus propios hijos con tal de que sus plazas fuertes no cayeran en manos enemigas. Sin embargo, ellas son mi familia, son las dos personas que más quiero. No…No… ¡No puedo dejarlas morir de ésa manera!

Furioso, Stefan dio un puñetazo a la mesa. Todos los mapas, pergaminos, plumas y botes de tinta cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito. El rey jadeaba, inmóvil.

-No pienso dejar que mis seres queridos mueran en el potro como dos herejes, pero tampoco pienso rendirme.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo sé, maldita sea!

-¡Pues piensa algo, idiota! –Saltó entonces Neriah- Llevo sin hablarme con mi hermana veintiséis años; no pienso dejar que la maten ahora –inspiró aire con lentitud para calmarse de nuevo- Escucha, lo único que te queda ahora es el ataque. Ahora es de noche, seguro que esa rata no se espera que le ataques. Dentro de poco estarán durmiendo. Y con la que esta cayendo, los pocos soldados que estén de guardia estarán en la garita alrededor de un buen fuego…

Stefan la miraba sin decir nada. Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar no le respondió, sino que se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia su armadura. Sin importarle la presencia de Neriah, empezó a desvestirse y a ponérsela él mismo. Sólo cuando ya tenía puesta la cota de malla se giró hacia ella.

-Dile a Hubert –dijo- que convoque de inmediato a las tropas. Pero ante todo dile que no quiero ningún ruido. No quiero despertar a mi primo.

Neriah sonrió. La mirada del rey denotaba decisión y seguridad en sí mismo. Volvía a ser la mirada atractiva del Stefan que ella conocía. Salió apresuradamente de la tienda en dirección a la de Hubert.

* * *

En Holvik todo era risas y júbilo por la inminente victoria. Aquella noche, el barón no había reparado en gastos, ofreciendo a todos un espectacular banquete. Después de semanas de privacidades debido al asedio, los criados podían por fin comer y beber hasta saciarse. Las viandas y la buena cerveza ahora eran degustadas con más apetito que nunca, mientras los juglares cantaban a pleno pulmón y los artistas realizaban sus más espectaculares trucos.

Desde la mesa destinada a la familia del señor, Katwein de Hedmark observaba toda aquella alegría con aprensión. Su marido hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado la mesa para beber a sus anchas con sus amigos, dejando a ella sola junto a sus dos hijos, y sus voces y risotadas podían oírse de un extremo a otro de la sala. Avergonzada, la baronesa apartó la mirada de su esposo y la concentró en sus hijos. Su hijo Gundar comía en silencio, enfadado por que la guerra hubiera terminado antes de su primera batalla. Al muchacho no le importaba en absoluto las maquinaciones de su padre, lo único que quería era luchar para luego poder presumir ante sus amigos, y el que su progenitor hubiera maquinado una manera de terminar el conflicto sin que él pudiera lucir su habilidad le enfurecía.

Su hija Ingrid, por el contrario, coqueteaba alegremente con un grupo de jóvenes caballeros, y la mujer no pudo evitar pensar por enésima vez en Aurora. Ambas tenían a misma edad (de hecho habían nacido el mismo mes), ambas eran hijas únicas y eran la alegría de sus madres, solo que Ingrid disfrutaba de una buena posición y de salud mientras que Aurora moriría en el potro como una vulgar delincuente.

El ver a sus dos hijos hizo que en su cabeza comenzara a fraguarse un plan. Con disimulo, se levantó y se dirigió a su hijo.

-Manteneos despiertos tú y tu hermana esta noche –le susurró- Necesito que me ayudéis.

Unas horas más tarde el castillo entero dormía a pierna suelta. El gran salón mostraba los restos del banquete: la comida por los suelos, las sillas tiradas y algún que otro comensal roncando en un rincón. Con cautela, Katwein atravesó los silenciosos pasillos en dirección a las habitaciones de sus hijos. Cuando llamó a la puerta de Gundar, sonrió al ver que el joven ya la esperaba, vestido y con la espada al cinto. Ingrid, por su parte, iba en camisón. Los tres salieron al patio de armas.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos, madre? –Preguntó la joven con fastidio- Hace frío, el suelo está todo encharcado…

-¡Cállate, estúpida! –le increpó su hermano. La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero la severa mirada de su madre la detuvo.

El trío se dirigió a la torre de entrada. Tanto la escalera como la puerta estaban sin custodiar, tal era la fe del barón en la victoria. Subieron las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Katwein echó un vistazo rápido: tanto Fleur como Aurora dormían.

-Gundar –dijo en voz baja- ayúdame a soltarla.

El joven se apresuró a obedecer a su madre mientras que la chica se quedó quieta, mirando entre horrorizada y asqueada a Aurora. Desde que ella llegó habían sido rivales. Aurora, tan bella, le había quitado el protagonismo a Ingrid desde el día en que llegó a Glenhaven, por lo que la joven la odiaba. Sin embargo, y obedeciendo a su padre, había fingido ser su amiga, se había tragado su orgullo para ganarse su confianza, pero manteniendo vivo su odio hacia ella. Ahora Ingrid miraba a su antigua enemiga con lástima, lamentando por primera vez haberla traicionado.

Entretanto el joven Gundar había conseguido desatar a la reina. Ésta se despertó con el zarandeo.

-Fleur, ¿puedes caminar? –preguntó Katwein en voz baja.

La mujer no contestó, sino que se limitó a apartarse de la pareja una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, mirándoles con ojos amenazantes y la cabeza bien alta. Luego se acordó de su hija y se dirigió hacia ella a toda prisa. Cuando vio que sólo dormía sus facciones se relajaron.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó.

-Escúchame, Fleur –dijo Katwein con voz suplicante- Tú eres madre, al igual que yo. El bienestar de nuestros hijos es lo primero, lo sabes tan bien o mejor que yo. A mi esposo todo este asunto se le ha ido de las manos, por eso os dejo ir. Por favor, Fleur, te lo suplico, intercede por mis hijos ante Stefan. No dejes que les hagan daño…

La mujer fue interrumpida por el impacto de una enorme piedra en el muro. De fondo oían los gritos de un ejército a la carga. Los moradores del castillo, completamente cogidos por sorpresa, se empezaban a armar a toda prisa…


	15. La toma de Holvik

Se auguraba una batalla breve. Los habitantes de Holvik, cogidos completamente por sorpresa, apenas tuvieron tiempo de armarse y ninguno para organizar una defensa. Los arqueros se apelotonaban como podían en lugares resguardados porque apenas tenían flechas para repeler al enemigo, y no había nadie que les suministrara más proyectiles. Los soldados rasos, tan incapaces ahora como sus compañeros, formaban detrás de las murallas, aguardando a que los atacantes penetraran al patio, decididos a morir por su hogar. Sus nobles jefes, por el contrario, corrían como posesos, muchos sin armadura, intentando salvarse de la lluvia de flechas y rocas.

Givric también corría. Se había armado tan rápido como había podido, aunque sólo llevara la cota de malla por encima del camisón, el casco, la espada y el escudo; y había bajado los escalones a toda prisa en dirección al patio para reunirse con sus tropas, seguido de dos de sus soldados. Pero cuando pasó a toda prisa por el gran salón, donde estaban todas las mujeres y los niños, y no vio a su familia se alarmó.

Había buscado por toda la fortaleza y no los encontraba. Con un temor que crecía a cada paso, se dirigió a la torre de entrada, llevado por un mal presentimiento. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y abrió la puerta, suspirando con alivio al ver a su familia sana y salva, sin fijarse siquiera en que sus dos prisioneras estaban desatadas hasta pasados unos instantes.

Katwein tenía el corazón encogido. Los había descubierto. Miró acongojada a su esposo, mientras que su hijo acariciaba, nervioso pero altivo, el pomo de su espada.

-Veo –dijo Givric pausadamente- que las habéis desatado. Es una buena idea. Así no se escaparán con toda la confusión –hizo una seña los dos guardias, que se colocaron estratégicamente detrás de Aurora.

-Ahora, Majestad, debéis venir conmigo. Si no lo hacéis vuestra hija lo pagará.

Conteniendo la ira acumulada, Fleur bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de asentir. Uno de los guardias cogió a la princesa en brazos, la cual despertó. La joven miró la escena con ojos ausentes, vacíos, como si no le importara. Uno de sus brazos colgaba inerte, pero la chica no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para moverlo.

-Venid –dijo el barón a su familia- os llevaré a un lugar seguro.

* * *

Los reyes observaban el desarrollo de la batalla desde un lugar seguro. Junto a ellos estaban el joven Philip y Neriah, aunque ambos ignoraban la presencia del otro.

-Cuando abran la brecha –dijo Stefan- voy a cargar con mi ejército. Los siento por tus hombres, pero los dejaré en reserva por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Es un buen plan. Y, desde luego, nosotros te seguimos –respondió el pequeño rey.

-Y yo también –añadió Neriah- Me siento como nunca. Si la cosa se tuerce te vendrá bien algún hechizo.

Stefan le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, cavilando si la mujer sería una molestia en miad del enfrentamiento. Pero la mirada decidida de Neriah le convenció.

-Está bien. Pero ni se te ocurra separarte de mi lado.

El joven príncipe no dijo nada, dando por hecho su participación. Se limitaba a mirar, ansioso, como las catapultas lanzaban su pesada carga una y otra vez. Ésta era la ocasión perfecta para lucirse ante toda la corte y, en especial, ante Aurora.

Al pensar en ella se le encendieron las mejillas, en parte por lo cohibido que se sentía con sólo pensar en ella, y en parte por la ira y la vergüenza debido a las críticas que había recibido por parte de algunos idiotas de la corte. Al parecer, el haber recibido la ayuda de las hadas era algo que restaba (y mucho) el mérito de haber derrotado a la bruja más poderosa del continente. Ahora, tras un largo año, podía demostrarles que podía ser un gran guerrero sin la ayuda de la magia. Podía, e iba a hacerlo.

Un acontecimiento interrumpió sus pensamientos. Por fin, se abrió una grieta en la muralla lo suficientemente grande para que se pudiera entrar en la fortaleza.

-¡La muralla ha caído! –bramó el rey. Acto seguido el grupo picó espuelas en dirección al grueso del ejército.

* * *

La caballería se introdujo en el patio de armas a la carga, barriendo a su paso a los soldados enemigos. Mientras sus hombres terminaban de rematar a los caídos, Stefan desmontó y corrió hacia la torre de entrada. Tal y como se esperaba, no se encontró resistencia en el camino, aunque se sorprendió al comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Pero, para su desgracia, el potro estaba vacío; allí no había nadie.

Neriah subió tras él a toda prisa.

-¿No se supone que estaban aquí? –preguntó, nerviosa.

-No… ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! –gritó el rey, temiendo lo peor.

-Tranquilízate –respondió la mujer, haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer calmada- Seguro que las tienen en otra parte.

-Tienes razón -dijo Stefan, esperanzado- Busquémoslas.

* * *

Todo el patio ya había sido tomado, y casi toda la torre del homenaje. Sólo quedaban las estancias destinadas a la familia del barón, las cuales estaban cerradas a cal y canto, y en ellas se apelotonaban los soldados restantes. En el último piso, en la cámara del señor, estaban atrincherados Givric y su familia, además de Fleur y Aurora. Givric había colocado hombres en los pisos inferiores estratégicamente, pero al ver el avance enemigo se fue retirando hacia los pisos superiores. Ahora, con el enemigo a las puertas, sólo tenía dos opciones: resistir o encerrarse…

…Y había elegido la segunda opción. Echó el cerrojo de la puerta y colocó el travesaño. Para tranquilizar a su familia, la cual estaba agazapada en un rincón, al otro lado de la sala, dijo:

-Tranquilos, no pasará nada mientras yo esté aquí defendiendo la puerta. Gundar -le dijo al muchacho- ven a ayudarme.

Pero el joven ni se movió del sitio. El barón lo miró con incredulidad mientras, al otro lado, los atacantes intentaban forzar la entrada.

-Gundar… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Preguntó con creciente temor, además de ira- ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme a proteger a tu madre y a tu hermana?

-La seguridad de Madre e Ingrid son para mí lo primero –respondió el muchacho con calma- Pero no pienso luchar en ésta batalla, puesto que ya la hemos perdido.

La puerta temblaba con los golpes de las hachas. Al poco, la madera se rajó, dejando ver una afilada hoja. Instintivamente, Givric se apartó de la puerta de un salto con expresión temerosa para luego volver a mirar a su familia. En la mirada de su hijo, de su heredero, que siempre había estado llena de orgullo y admiración hacia él, ahora había desprecio, un profundo desprecio. Su hija, Ingrid, estaba abrazada a su madre, llorando en silencio, mientras le miraba completamente horrorizada. Y Katwein, su esposa, había cerrado los ojos en una silenciosa oración.

La ira de Givric fue creciendo. ¡Estaban dudando de él, de su valentía! ¿Cómo podían siquiera albergar tales pensamientos? ¡Ahora iban a ver!

El barón se abalanzó contra la puerta que se desmoronaba, asestando tajos diestro y siniestro, sin mirar si a quien hería era o no de su bando. Al poco se desprendió del escudo y agarró la espada con ambas manos, y en su mirada había un brillo de locura que hacía a sus enemigos retroceder, aunque continuaron con el ataque. Los heridos se tambaleaban escaleras abajo y los muertos se agolpaban a la entrada, obstaculizando así el avance. Al rayar el alba se percató de que el hombre contra el que luchaba en ése instante era Stefan, bien armado y descansado, y comprendió que había perdido. Sólo entonces Givric, debilitado por una veintena de heridas, bajó el arma y se desplomó sobre los tablones de madera de la gran cámara.


	16. Reencuentro

Por fin, el sol salió sobre un cielo sin nubes, finalizando así con una muy larga noche para los habitantes de Holvik. Los rayos inundaron el paisaje con su luz, iluminando los cadáveres que yacían en el patio de armas y que en ese mismo instante eran llorados por sus familias, como queriendo mostrar a todo el mundo las consecuencias de la masacre.

Los soldados del rey habían recibido órdenes expresas de no provocar tumultos una vez acabada la batalla. Ahora se limitaban a patrullar con hastío a los prisioneros; mujeres, niños y ancianos en su mayoría, los cuales buscaban desesperadamente el cuerpo de algún familiar, amigo o conocido, aún conservando alguna vaga esperanza.

Los que tenían la suerte de encontrar a sus allegados con vida se debatían entre dos sentimientos tan dispares como pueden serlo la alegría y la incertidumbre. Alegría por encontrarlos con vida; incertidumbre por su indeciso futuro. Los demás seguían buscando como posesos, cada vez más desesperados pero sin dejar que se apagara la última chispa que mantenía viva su esperanza…hasta que encontraban el cuerpo de la persona querida.

Fue a esa hora cuando Philip recobró el conocimiento. Se hallaba tirado en el suelo, entre un montón de cadáveres malolientes. Sin moverse, el joven se reprochó a sí mismo con amargura el haber creído tan firmemente que el valor y el coraje formaban a los mejores espadachines. El haber creído en esa máxima casi le cuesta la vida cuando se le plantó el primer veterano sonriente. Aún necesitaba practicar y adquirir experiencia antes de convertirse en uno de los héroes a los que tanto admiraba.

El joven se levantó con lentitud y observó la desolada escena. No pudo disimular como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

"Si éstas son las consecuencias de una guerra", pensó, "los hombres debemos ser los seres más despreciables de toda la Creación".

Nada más pensar aquello se sonrojó debido a la vergüenza, ya que con ese pensamiento se demostraba a sí mismo lo hipócrita que era. Hasta hacía nada, él mismo había pensado que la guerra, las batallas, los torneos, eran actos gloriosos, actos que ennoblecían. Había soñado durante toda su vida ser un gran guerrero, había alabado las grandes gestas de la caballería, había disfrutado con los poemas épicos y se había mofado de los ogros a los que al valiente caballero cortaba en rodajas y de las viudas y de los huérfanos de las grandes guerras pasadas porque no sabían apreciar la buena poesía épica.

A su izquierda yacía un muchacho de más o menos su edad, velado por una mujer mayor, aunque no anciana; seguramente su madre. Philip le echó una mirada comprensiva. "Ése chico", pensó, "podría ser yo. Y ésa mujer podría ser mi madre". El joven se estremeció sólo con imaginarse a todos sus seres queridos velando su cuerpo: su padre, su madre, Aurora…

No había gloria en aquella escena, sólo desolación. Con gran pesar, Philip reconoció que las grandes gestas que tanto admiraba eran una mentira; una mentira que sólo creían los necios. Y él había sido un gran necio.

-No hay nada glorioso en todo esto –dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- Nada…

* * *

El barón de Hedmark yacía sin sentido en el suelo de su cámara, debilitado por las heridas. Stefan no se molestó en mirarle; pasó de largo y se dirigió a toda prisa al otro extremo de la inmensa habitación, donde le esperaba su familia. Se abrazó a su mujer, que lloraba en silencio, y la besó con dulzura. Después de eso se acercó, temeroso, a su hija.

Tras él estaba Neriah, que había seguido con tranquilidad el transcurso de la batalla. Pero al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su sobrina se le encogió el corazón, ya que le recordaba a ella misma tras la batalla contra Philip. Instintivamente se arrodilló junto a ella y, sin decir nada, puso una mano en el pecho de la joven. Al instante, unos débiles rayos de luz salieron de su mano y penetraron en el cuerpo de Aurora, la cual recuperó el color casi al instante. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Me alegra –susurró a Neriah- que estés aquí.

Una vez hubo comprobado que su familia no sufría daño alguno, Stefan alzó la cabeza hacia los conspiradores. El principal artífice de todo, Givric, ahora yacía en el suelo, no era una molestia de momento. La mujer, Katwein, miraba a Fleur con ojos suplicantes. El chico, Gundar, desenvainó y se le acercó con paso lento.

-Estando mi padre en éste estado, yo soy la máxima autoridad en Holvik. Por lo tanto, y en nombre de mi padre, me rindo –dijo con voz pausada mientras depositaba su espada en el suelo.

Stefan miró altivo al muchacho.

-Por mucho que volváis con el rabo encogido entre las piernas –respondió- no puedo olvidar todo el daño que habéis causado, tanto a mi reino como a mi familia. Por tanto, todos vosotros recibiréis un castigo ejemplar, como traidores que sois.

Fue a hacer un gesto a sus hombres para que se los llevaran, pero en ése mismo instante sintió el familiar roce de la mano de Fleur en la suya. Se giró. Su esposa tenía ese habitual gesto tranquilo, conciliador, benevolente, que siempre usaba para calmarle cuando él estaba enfadado.

-Ellos no tienen culpa. Givric debe cargar con todo el peso, puesto que ellos no han sido más que sus marionetas –dijo pausadamente- Si los ejecutas ahora, te estarás rebajando al nivel de Givric. Un rey justo –añadió- curaría sus heridas y le daría un juicio justo, por muy culpable que ya sepamos que sea.

-Mamá tiene razón –dijo Aurora. La joven se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para andar, y se había colocado frente a su padre en un intento de apoyar la causa de su madre.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró.

-Está bien –contestó- Sois las dos un par de liantas.

Ambas sonrieron y le abrazaron. Al otro punto de la sala, Katwein de Hedmark les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¡Bien, ya lo habéis oído! –Gritó entonces Neriah a los soldados- Llevaos esto y que lo vea un médico. Y ay de vosotros como se muera por el camino.

Los soldados se apresuraron a obedecer. Improvisaron una camilla con una sábana y unas lanzas y bajaron al convaleciente Givric, seguidos por la familia del barón. Una vez a solas, el sonriente rey guiñó el ojo a su hija.

-Abajo hay alguien que seguro te está buscando.

-¿Philip? –preguntó la joven con ansia.

Sus padres no la contestaron, sino que se limitaron a mirarla con una sonrisa. Aurora rió feliz y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Atravesó la torre del homenaje y salió al patio de armas. Philip estaba allí. Sin poder contener la alegría, Aurora se abalanzó sobre el joven y le estampó un cálido beso.

El gesto hizo que Philip despertara de su ensueño. Cuando vio a la mujer que amaba ante él, abrazada a su cintura, sonrió. Le devolvió beso y abrazo en silencio, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh, Philip –susurró la joven- Mi amado…

* * *

**Capítulo escrito escuchando las canciones "Eyes on Me" y "The Cape of Storm", de las bandas sonoras de Final Fantasy VIII Y Last Quarter, respectivamente.**

**Muchas gracias a GhostSteve por las felicitaciones sobre mis notas. ¡Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!**


	17. Banquete de victoria

Los días siguientes se sucedieron, para Aurora, de forma vertiginosa. La llevaron de vuelta a Glenhaven lo más rápido posible para que se sometiera allí a los agobiantes (pero también reconfortantes y cariñosos) mimos de su madre y de sus tías, las hadas. Cuando la comitiva de la joven llegó al castillo, las hadas no hicieron otra cosa que escandalizarse por lo delgada que aparecía su sobrina. La obligaron a postrarse en su cama y le prohibieron terminantemente levantarse, a la par que le cocinaban caldos y sopas.

Aurora accedió a regañadientes y se resignó a permanecer allí tumbada hasta que llegó su madre y pudo convencer a las tres mujeres de que la joven también necesitaba que la diera el sol de vez en cuando. Mientras lo hacía, el grupo se apartaba a cuchichear lejos de la chica para no molestarla; y entonces Aurora sonreía. El tener a sus seres queridos otra vez junto a ella era la mejor cura.

De Lisieux llegaron sus abuelos maternos, los cuales estaban, según sus palabras, "preocupadísimos" por el estado de su querida nieta. No mencionaron para nada a Neriah y evitaban hablar con Fleur y con Aurora a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Aquello a la joven no le importaba, pero sabía que a su madre le dolía tal rencor y lo sentía por ella.

De Gaiforte llegó la madre de Philip, la reina Jan. Aurora pudo, por fin, conocer a su futura suegra, a la que observó con detalle.

Jan era una mujer esbelta, no muy alta pero cuya figura imponía respeto. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que su hijo y unos vivaces ojos grises. Era bastante más joven que su marido (más ó menos tendría la edad de sus padres), y se había casado con él en segundas nupcias. Por lo que ella sabía, Jan y su madre eran muy amigas. Se habían conocido siendo niñas, en Gaiforte.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida al comprobar, según dijo, el asombroso parecido entre madre e hija. Además, alabó su belleza e hizo un par de bromas acerca de su hijo. Fue una charla agradable. Jan estuvo toda aquella tarde en la cámara de Aurora. Tenía un trato agradable y era ingeniosa. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, al anochecer, la joven cayó rendida, pero sonriente, en el lecho. Definitivamente, volvía a estar en casa…

Una vez, mientras paseaba por el jardín, se preguntó por el destino de Givric. El convaleciente barón había llegado al mismo tiempo que ella, y seguramente estaría atendido...pero en las mazmorras. A su familia, sin embargo, les habían asignado habitaciones dignas de su rango, pero por el castillo no se les veía. La joven pensó que, quizás, no querrían salir por miedo a represalias.

Aurora suspiró. No quería pensar en política. Dejó de lado a Givric y continuó su paseo.

* * *

Un mes después llegó el rey con el ejército, realizando una marcha triunfal por todo Glenhaven. Junto a él venían Hubert, Philip y Neriah. Los habitantes de Glenhaven, pletóricos de alegría, los recibieron con vítores.

El joven príncipe parecía ausente de toda aquella felicidad. Lo que había visto en Holvik lo había marcado profundamente; mucha gente había muerto, no había ningún motivo de celebración. Los generales y oficiales lo habían felicitado por haber participado en su primera batalla y haber salido prácticamente ileso, habían brindado en el patio y reído a costa de los campesinos que transportaban carretas con sus muertos mientras el joven se limitaba a bajar la cabeza de vergüenza. No, no había motivo de celebración.

Una vez dentro de la fortaleza pudo reunirse de nuevo con Aurora y su madre, a la que hacía meses que no veía. Después se escabulló hacia los establos, donde se ocupó personalmente de Sansón. Una vez se hubo asegurado que su caballo tenía todas las atenciones subió a sus aposentos y se quitó la pesada armadura, cuyas piezas fue dejando caer al suelo con estrépito. Se dio un baño y se arregló: se puso unas calzas grises, un jubón verde ricamente adornado y se calzó unos zapatos fabricados especialmente para el traje. Rió con amargura al recordar que ése traje había sido hecho para ser estrenado el día de su boda, aunque su madre acabó relegándolo a un segundo plano para que su heredero lo luciese en el banquete por la victoria en Holvik.

Aún quedaba bastante para que el banquete comenzara. No podía quedarse en sus habitaciones, pero tampoco quería mezclarse con todos aquellos cortesanos aduladores. Decidió bajar al jardín a pasear.

* * *

Aurora notaba que a su prometido le pasaba algo. Philip, que siempre se mostraba alegre y confiado, ahora se pasaba las horas solo y cabizbajo. La joven sabía que algo debía haberle pasado para manifestar un cambio de tal magnitud, y ella debía averiguarlo.

Tanto sus tías como su madre y las criadas habían salido, así que podría actuar a sus anchas. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata por encima del camisón. Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a encontrarle.

No necesitó andar mucho. Allí, en el pasillo, estaba él, intentando escabullirse de los cortesanos.

-¡Philip! –llamó. Sabía que no era una forma correcta de llamar para una dama, pero los modales ahora no importaban. Él se volvió y avanzó hacia ella, aparentemente contento de librarse de los cortesanos- ¿Dónde vas?

-Iba a pasear por el jardín –dijo a media voz, como si temiera ser oído. Aurora intuyó que lo que quería era estar solo. Y a solas iba a estar, pero con ella. Debía llevarlo a su terreno.

-¿El jardín? –Contestó haciéndose la inocente- Excelente idea. A estas horas siempre está lleno de gente que pasea. Seguro que lo pasarás bien relatando tus hazañas.

-Pensándolo mejor –se apresuró a responder el joven- El jardín es un lugar _demasiado_ concurrido. Me gustaría ir a un sitio más tranquilo.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? Allí no te molestará nadie.

Philip se sorprendió por la proposición de la joven. Una dama soltera _nunca, jamás_, invita a un hombre a solas a sus aposentos. Pero ella era diferente a todas aquellas damas. Por eso se había enamorado de ella.

-Está bien –dijo.

Los dos caminaron hasta la habitación de Aurora. Una vez dentro, Philip se sentó en la cama mientras la joven echaba disimuladamente en cerrojo. Acto seguido se sentó a su lado.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora qué te ocurre? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Philip la miró sorprendido. Pero el gesto tranquilo de Aurora no se alteró.

-El Philip alegre que yo conocí ha desaparecido, y sé que hay algo que lo mantiene retenido. Me gustaría saber qué te atormenta.

Philip suspiró. Evitaba mirarla directamente.

-Siempre –empezó- he deseado ser un gran guerrero, tú lo sabes. De niño, mis juegos favoritos estaban relacionados con la guerra y los combates.

-Tus juegos favoritos y los de todos los niños –añadió Aurora, acariciándole un brazo- Eso ha sido siempre. Todos los niños ansían ser los héroes de las grandes gestas…

-Pero yo lo vivía con más intensidad –siguió el joven- Veía con pasión cada torneo, deseando poder ser uno de aquellos caballeros algún día; me entrenaba muy duro para poder serlo. Además era, por mi condición de príncipe, el líder de mi grupo de amigos, por lo cual estaba obligado a ser el más fuerte y el más valiente. Cuando maté (o creí haber matado) a aquel dragón mi ego creció demasiado, y no soportaba las críticas de quienes me decían que era un cobarde por haber tenido la ayuda de tus tías…

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –le interrumpió Aurora con enfado.

-No importa –respondió Philip- Debido a ello, cuando te secuestraron pensé que era una ocasión magnífica para lucirme, para demostrar que era un héroe, pero –añadió con amargura- matar a un dragón, que al fin y al cabo es un animal, es completamente distinto que matar personas. Cuando la batalla terminó y contemplé los cadáveres de los caídos comprendí que estaba equivocado…

De repente Philip tenía la mirada perdida, como si volviese a revivir aquella escena.

-Dime, Aurora. ¿Por qué los humanos nos matamos entre nosotros?

Aurora tomó aire antes de contestar.

-No tengo respuesta. Cuando vivía con las hadas, en el bosque, no conocía la maldad; eso es algo que aprendí a partir de mi decimosexto cumpleaños….Quizás –añadió- estemos destinados a matarnos unos a otros…

-Y para ocultar nuestros actos más despreciables los cubrimos de palabras vanas para intentar justificarnos. Decimos que es son actos que ennoblecen, que glorifican. Pero están equivocados, no glorifican al ser humano, sólo lo destruyen…

El joven no pudo continuar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, formando salados surcos, para acabar cayendo al suelo. Aurora lo miró compasiva.

-Ven –dijo mientras le atraía hacia ella- Ven conmigo, Philip.

Le besó los húmedos labios y le acarició la cabellera. Le abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el gesto besándola en el cuello. Pronto él alzó una mano para tocar su pecho, mientras que, con la otra, le desataba el camisón. Ella le ayudó a quitarse las pesadas e innecesarias vestiduras.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la camarera personal de Aurora llamaba a su señora para que se arreglara para el banquete. Pero ninguno de los dos la oía.

* * *

En el gran salón los comensales se impacientaban. Todos estaban en su sitio menos los príncipes, a los que el servicio buscaba por toda la fortaleza. Sentados en la mesa principal, los padres de ambos aguardaban. Cuando se presentó por tercera vez el criado con la noticia de que ninguno de los dos aparecía se hizo un silencio tenso, lleno de preocupación. Stefan, preocupado, fue a ordenar otra vez la partida de búsqueda, pero la tranquila voz de su mujer se lo impidió.

-Ya aparecerán –dijo- Pero creo que aún queda para que se dejen ver. Así que podemos empezar sin ellos, ¿no, querido?

El rey la miró extrañado, pero la mirada pícara de su esposa le hizo comprender. Un poco disgustado, bendijo la mesa y el banquete comenzó.

Hubert comía a grandes bocados mientras conversaba alegremente con Stefan. Sin embargo, Jan parecía un tanto apesadumbrada.

-Jan, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó Fleur, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Que estoy triste –respondió la mujer- Antes Philip era todo mío, era mi niño. Ahora voy a verme obligada a compartirlo con otra chica… ¡Ay, Fleur, qué rápido crecen!

La mujer sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-Y que lo digas, Jan –dijo con melancolía- Y que lo digas…


	18. Locura

El banquete terminó de madrugada, aunque la mayoría de los asistentes siguieron con la juerga hasta el amanecer. Aquellos que ya estaban demasiado cansados para continuar se retiraron discretamente a sus aposentos. Los reyes, cansados, les imitaron y se escabulleron como pudieron, dejando a los sonrientes Hubert y Jan en el gran salón. Neriah, por su parte, hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había marchado a su habitación.

Cuando por fin el matrimonio estuvo a solas el rey pudo hablar libremente con su esposa.

-Debí haber ido a buscarla –dijo disgustado.

-¿Ir a buscarla? –Respondió ella, sonriendo irónica- no creo que la vista hubiera sido de tu agrado.

-¡Pero si es sólo una cría! Si acaba de cumplir los diecisiete…

-Cariño –prosiguió ella con desgana- yo a su edad ya llevaba un año de casada.

-Si, pero…-fue a contestar, pero no encontró respuesta- ¡No es lo mismo! –saltó, furioso.

Fleur suspiró resignada.

-Cielo, sí es lo mismo. Aurora ya no es una niña, y tú lo sabes. No me vengas ahora con sobre proteccionismo paternal, Stefan de Glenhaven. Si quiere estar con su prometido, que al fin y al cabo lo elegiste tú –Fleur enfatizó aquellas últimas palabras con un tono casi como de reproche- por mí, que esté. ¿O acaso no recuerdas aquella tarde en el bosque?

-Bueno –suspiró Stefan, dándose por vencido- Supongo que tienes razón…

-Como siempre –afirmó ella- Venga, vámonos a la cama.

Aún un poco disgustado, Stefan pasó el brazo por la cintura de su mujer y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente medio castillo aún dormía la mona por la fiesta de la noche anterior. Pero, para un rey, las obligaciones van primero que el descanso, por lo que nada más amanecer los cuatro monarcas ya estaban en pie, al igual que los príncipes. Aurora y Philip aparecieron sorprendentemente descansados y felices y, para su alivio, nadie les preguntó sobre su paradero la pasada noche. Pero de lo que nadie, ni siquiera la madre de Aurora, pudo salvar al joven príncipe, fue de la mirada asesina de su futuro suegro.

A media mañana los reyes se dirigieron a los aposentos de los barones de Hedmark. Se había fijado, por fin, la fecha definitiva contra Givric, pero los reyes querían decírselo en persona antes de que se enterasen por la notificación oficial.

Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad. Cuando Katwein abrió, Fleur se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo desmejorada que estaba. Se la notaba mucho más delgada, con unas ojeras enormes y el rostro demacrado. Al verlos en el umbral palideció.

-M-Majestades…-susurró.

Se apartó de la puerta rápidamente pero con discreción, dejando que pasaran. La habitación, aunque grande y lujosa, estaba bastante descuidada, como si los criados no limpiaran. Los dos hijos de Katwein, Gundar e Ingrid, estaban sentados al borde de la cama. El muchacho parecía bastante nervioso, pero la chica miraba al techo con hastío, como aburrida.

-Katwein…-empezó Stefan.

-No, por favor –respondió la mujer aparentando calma- No más rodeos, señor. Llevo meses preparándome para ésta noticia.

Stefan la miró en parte con compasión.

-El juicio se ha fijado para la próxima semana…

-Si quieres, puedes ir a visitarle, siempre y cuando te acompañen los guardias.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí, supongo que iré. Aunque –añadió- El hombre de quien me enamoré ya no existe. Se fue hace mucho...

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que la baronesa se atreviera a bajar a las mazmorras. Nada más empezar a anochecer se internó por los pasillos con la cabeza bien alta a pesar de las miradas acusadoras de los cortesanos. Tal y como hiciera hace unos meses, Katwein caminó por los oscuros pasillos de los sótanos en dirección a las mazmorras.

La celda de Givric era algo más grande que la de los demás presos, aunque no mucho. En una esquina, en el extremo más alejado, había un camastro donde yacía el convaleciente barón.

Al oír como la puerta se abría, Givric se incorporó con alguna dificultad. Sus facciones se relajaron al comprobar que se trataba de su esposa.

-Katwein –susurró aliviado- creía que habíais muerto…

En un principio, la mujer no dijo nada. Caminó con lentitud y se sentó al borde del lecho.

-¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Están bien?

-Están perfectamente –se limitó a decir.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló. Givric oteó la estancia concienzudamente, para asegurarse de que la puerta de la celda estaba cerrada y que no había nadie más que ellos dos.

-Katwein, escucha –dijo a media voz- Quiero que los niños y tú os mantengáis alerta.

-¿Alerta? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, alerta. A estas horas, mis amigos ya tendrán todo preparado para nuestra huida. Cuando yo me escabulla, coge a Gundar e Ingrid y llévatelos a Holvik. Nos reuniremos allí…

-Holvik está destruido –contestó Katwein con toda la calma del mundo, como si Holvik se tratara de un lugar ajeno a ella- Stefan ordenó quemar la fortaleza. Ahora nuestro hogar son sólo unas cuantas piedras esparcidas por la colina.

-La reconstruiré –respondió él, decidido- Ésta me las pagará todas juntas.

La mujer suspiró hastiada.

-Givric…Tus amigos… No vendrán.

-¿Qué? –bramó Givric.

-Todos han huido. Lord Vanoc, William Vernon…todos.

-P-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser?

-Han huido o se han rendido. La mayoría de ellos ha decidido rendirse para conservar su patrimonio, pero algunos huyeron con sus familias.

Givric bajó la cabeza, y así estuvo durante un rato. Pero, de repente, volvió a incorporarse, y en sus ojos había un brillo de locura.

-No pasa nada, seguro que sólo están fingiendo. Me sacarán de aquí…

-Givric, por favor –susurró Katwein- no te engañes más a ti mismo. No van a ayudarte. Nos han dejado solos. Ahora…-balbuceó al borde de las lágrimas- Ahora ya sólo nos queda llorar…

La sonrisa del barón desapareció por completo. Se levantó del catre.

-Llora tú si quieres, pero a mí no me engañas. Mientras yo me alzo de nuevo, tú puedes quedarte encerrada en tus habitaciones llorando, ya que es lo único que sabes hacer. ¡Guardias! –llamó. Se abrió la pesada puerta y entraron dos soldados- La dama ya se va.

Katwein suspiró mientras se levantaba. Los guardias le escoltaron hasta la salida, pero se detuvo en el umbral.

-Givric –dijo a media voz- Estás loco.

El barón soltó un bufido.

-Mi única locura ha sido siempre llevaros a lo más alto, y no cejaré en mi empeño hasta vernos a ti y a mí sentados en ese trono. Créeme, querida, nuestra suerte dista mucho de ser mala.

-Nuestra suerte está echada, Givric. Y siento mucho decirte que tenemos todas las posibilidades de perder la partida.

Y, sin decir nada más, salió de la celda.


	19. La última jugada

La sala del tribunal estaba en penumbra, casi completamente a oscuras. En el centro de la sala, flanqueado por guardias, estaba Givric. Frente a él estaban los miembros del tribunal, sentados en sus cómodos asientos sobre un estrado. A sus espaldas se apelotonaba una enorme multitud, ansiosa por contemplar el juicio. El barón sólo miró atrás una vez, para localizar a su familia. Sin embargo, no los vio entre tanta gente.

Suspiró, pero no de pesar por su amarga suerte, sino de disgusto por no ver a su familia. La voz grave del juez le hizo volver la cabeza.

-Se da por empezado el juicio contra Givric de Hedmark, acusado de traición, secuestro de una princesa de la casa real, amenazas a Su Majestad…

El magistrado leía una a una las acusaciones contra él, y con cada una la muchedumbre murmuraba cada vez más alto. Pero todo aquel politiqueo no le importaba: él saldría de ésta, fuese como fuese.

-… ¿Tiene el acusado algo que decir? –preguntó el juez.

Givric alzó bien alto la cabeza.

-Nada que os pueda convencer, malditos bastardos, de la verdad.

El murmullo de la multitud asistente se elevó hasta convertirse en gritos, mientras el juez intentaba poner orden. Givric les echó a los miembros del jurado una perversa sonrisa, como regocijándose del caos que se había formado. Por fin, tras unos minutos, volvió el silencio.

-En éste tribunal no hace falta mostrar ninguna prueba de su culpabilidad –dijo uno de los magistrados, un anciano bajo y encorvado- Pero Sus Majestades insistieron. Esto es lo que conseguimos.

El hombrecillo bajó del estrado con un enorme fajo de papeles. Atravesó la sala con paso solemne y se los enseñó, primero a Givric, y después a los que presenciaban el juicio.

-Estos documentos que porto en mi mano –declamó más que dijo- son confesiones ¡Confesiones de antiguos colaboradores de éste hombre, los cuales revelaron sus planes de usurpar el trono de manera impía, cobarde y traicionera! Y éste hombre que ahora compadece ante éste tribunal no sólo cometió el gravísimo delito de conspirar contra Sus Majestades, sino que tuvo la osadía de secuestrar a la princesa, a la cual encerró en su castillo como una vulgar criminal. Y, no contento con su enorme lista de crímenes, se apoderó también de Su Majestad, nuestra reina, y amenazó al rey de torturar a las dos hasta la muerte si no le cedía la corona. Señores, éste hombre es culpable, y no merece otro castigo que la pena capital.

El hombre hizo un gesto grandilocuente que daba por terminado su discurso. Recogió el montón de pergaminos y volvió a su sitio en el estrado. Mientras, la gente volvía a gritar de nuevo, esta vez espaldando los argumentos del magistrado e insultando con todas sus fuerzas a Givric. Cuando el hombre pasó por su lado se detuvo por unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Givric estaba furioso, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.

El juez hizo una última pregunta, más por seguir las normas que por otra cosa.

-¿Puede presentar el acusado alguna prueba que demuestre su inocencia?

Aquello desató la carcajada general. La ira del barón crecía por momentos.

-Nada que os pueda convencer –repitió.

Entonces el jurado se retiró para deliberar sobre el veredicto final. Uno a uno, los magistrados bajaron pomposamente del estrado y salieron de la sala. Pasados diez minutos de cortesía volvieron.

-¿A qué veredicto ha llegado el jurado? –preguntó el juez.

El representante del jurado se puso en pie.

-Después de deliberar profundamente –a la palabra "profundamente" le siguieron algunas risas por lo bajo de los oyentes- encontramos al acusado culpable.

-En tal caso –continuó el juez- Sentencio al acusado, Givric de Hedmark, a la muerte por la horca dentro de tres días. Además, se le confiscan sus bienes y queda despojado de todo título nobiliario, el cual pasará a su hijo y heredero, Gundar de Hedmark.

El hombre hizo una señal a los guardias, los cuales agarraron a Givric y se lo llevaron de la sala entre los vítores de la multitud.

* * *

Desde un palco, la familia real había seguido el juicio. Al acabar éste salieron lo más discretamente posible para evitar a la multitud y se dirigieron con rapidez al castillo.

Aurora se preguntaba el por qué de aquella sentencia. Según lo que había estudiado ella de Derecho, los nobles llevados al patíbulo nunca, jamás, eran ajusticiados por la horca, sino que se les cortaba la cabeza. Sabía que el juicio estaba amañado y que su padre le había condenado desde que lo capturó, así que decidió preguntarle a él.

-Padre –dijo- ¿Por qué le has condenado a la horca? Creía que era una pena destinada…a los plebeyos.

Su padre inhaló aire. No contestó. Fue su tía la que respondió por él.

-Ese idiota se daba aires de rey. Ya que se ha portado como un monarca, una buena sentencia exige que muera como el más pobre de los simples.

-Déjame adivinar, esa condena la decidiste tú –dijo Fleur a su hermana con una sonrisa quisquillosa.

-No –respondió la mujer como si tal cosa- Fue tu marido. Si la decisión dependiera de mí, le ataría cada extremidad a un caballo y luego lo desmembraría.

Aurora escuchó sus palabras con calma, y después suspiró. Los próximos tres días iban a hacerse eternos…

* * *

Durante los tres días previos a la ejecución fue preparado el patíbulo. Estaba situado dentro del patio del castillo, pegado a la muralla. Frente a él también se había construido a toda prisa la tribuna real, donde los reyes y sus más allegados podrían ver la ejecución cómodamente.

El día de la ejecución el cielo se mostró hermosamente despajado, como si se alegrara de la próxima desaparición de Givric. Los asistentes fueron llegando desde el amanecer y, a las pocas horas, el patio entero estaba lleno de personas de todos los estamentos, que se mezclaban entre ellos para aquella ocasión especial. La familia real llegó puntual al evento. La familia del barón se sentó en un rincón de la tribuna, sin hablar con nadie.

Sentada en su cómodo asiento a la derecha de su padre, Aurora sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. No le gustaban las ejecuciones, y la conversación mantenida con Philip no hacía sino aumentar su repulsa a tal evento. Pero, como princesa y heredera al trono que era, no debía faltar.

La joven suspiró con resignación y observó a los dos verdugos que aguardaban al condenado, y se sorprendió al comprobar sus identidades.

-Padre –dijo- ¿No son ésos Lord Vanoc y William Vernon?

-Sí –respondió Stefan- Tu tía pensó que sería ¿cómo decirlo? "divertido" que sea ajusticiado por sus propios compañeros conspiradores.

-Pero creía que se habían rendido.

-Que se hayan rendido no significa que yo les fuera a perdonar así como así, Aurora.

-Sí, pero –hizo una pausa, ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- eso es cruel. Obligar a matarlo es una crueldad…

Su madre se volvió hacia ella.

-Será todo lo cruel que quieras, Aurora, pero es la única manera de que respeten la autoridad de tu padre. Piénsalo. Si tu padre perdonara a todo aquel que infringe la ley no habría autoridad. Bastante es que les ha perdonado la vida.

Aurora no contestó. Se cruzó de brazos, deseando que todo terminara lo más pronto posible. Al cabo de un rato sonaron las trompetas. Los soldados iban delante, abriendo paso a la carreta donde iba Givric. Entre los abucheos y gritos de la multitud la comitiva consiguió avanzar penosamente hasta el cadalso. Mientras, uno de los verdugos se subió a la viga horizontal de la horca para dar un último ajuste a la cuerda.

Givric echó un rápido vistazo a la horca y sonrió al reconocer a los dos hombres. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Pero, ¿qué habían planeado?

La carreta estaba justo al lado del patíbulo, y los guardias se habían encargado de mantener abierto el camino. Le arrastraron hasta ponerle justo debajo de la trampilla, y Vanoc se encargó de ponerle soga al cuello. El otro hombre seguía encaramado encima de él.

Los ojos de Givric se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Ahora lo comprendía! Habían aprovechado para aflojar la cuerda. Estaba desatado. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era desaparecer. La carreta le dio una idea.

Mientras tanto alguien volvía a leer la sentencia. Cuando terminó se hizo un silencio sepulcral, esperando. Pero justo cuando iban a soltar la trampilla Givric abrió la boca.

-¡Stefan! –Bramó- ¡Te veré a ti y a tu familia en el infierno, bastardo!

Y entonces, saltó.

Se elevó un grito general entre la multitud. Los reyes se levantaron de repente con los ojos como platos. El cuerpo de Givric describió un arco en el aire, pero enseguida la soga cortó en seco la línea de su trayectoria. Se balanceó hacia atrás, chocó contra el muro y se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Dios! –gritó Aurora. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

La multitud gritaba completamente aterrorizada. Algunas damas también apartaron la mirada y se santiguaron. El golpe había dejado una gran mancha de sangre en la muralla, y el sanguinolento cuerpo se balanceaba a un lado y a otro.

Aurora respiraba con dificultad. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Podía oír a su madre gritar a su padre.

-Bájalo. ¡Maldita sea, ordena que lo bajen de una vez! –gritó.

Stefan miraba el cadáver, completamente atónito. Fue Fleur la que habló.

-¡¿A qué estáis esperando?! –Gritó- ¡Bajadlo ya!

Los verdugos se apresuraron a obedecer. Cortaron la cuerda y cargaron el cuerpo en la carreta. Sólo cuando el vehículo se hubo perdido de vista la gente empezó a marcharse.

Aurora seguía encogida, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Alguien le tocó en el hombro le ayudó a levantarse. Abrió los ojos, pero ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que veía. La llevaron dentro y la sentaron en una silla.

Poco a poco, se fue tranquilizando.

-Ha sido…horrible –dijo.

Neriah no estaba impactada en absoluto. El haber sido Emperatriz del Mal durante tanto tiempo era algo que no se olvida fácilmente.

-Me pregunto qué demonios se le pasaría por la cabeza para hacer eso.

-¡Basta! –Saltó el rey- No quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto.

Su padre salió de la sala a toda prisa. Aurora, por su parte, siguió sentada en la silla. Tenía la cabeza gacha porque no se atrevía a levantarla. Su madre se apoyó en el borde de la ventana, contemplando el paisaje.

-Ha sido la última jugada de Givric. Incluso frente a la muerte, se atrevió a burlarse de nosotros.

-Sí –respondió su hermana- he de reconocer que tenía agallas.

**COMENTARIO DE SERVIDORA**

**

* * *

**

Quizás me he pasado de sádica con la muerte de Givric, pero la verdad es que tal personaje se merecía un final acorde con su papel. No sé como explicarlo, pero si hubiera tenido una muerte ¿cómo lo diría? "normal", yo como lectora me habría sentido decepcionada. Alguien cuya maxima aspiración es llegar a lo más alto, que lo que quiere esprevalecer en la memoria de los hombres, merece una muerte que sea recordada, y a mí me pareció la mejor muerte.

PD: Además, he de decir que esto ya lo llevaba planeando desde que presenté al personaje. Me refiero a su muerte. Barajé varias muertes: que se lo carga su mujer o alguno de los protagonistas, que se despeña en su castillo, etcétera, etcétera. Admito que no sé por qué demonios me quedé con ésta, y os digo que era la que menos me gustaba al principio, pero creo que al final me quedó bastante decente.


	20. Blanco y negro

A la mañana siguiente Aurora fingió estar enferma. Se tumbó en el lecho y se cubrió con todas las mantas que encontró. Como parte de la farsa, mandó salir a sus criadas de la habitación, argumentando que no la dejarían descansar Cuando se supo sola saltó de la cama y echó el cerrojo. Luego se dio la vuelta y abrió el arcón donde guardaba los vestidos. Los fue sacando uno a uno con cuidado: trajes de todos los colores y telas, de abrigo y de verano, complementos de la más exquisita calidad y, por último, un sencillo vestido gris, más apropiado para una campesina que para una joven dama.

Aurora sonrió nostálgica al contemplar aquel traje, su preferido entre todos los que tenía. Con rapidez se quitó el camisón y se lo puso. No eligió ninguno de sus zapatos, ya que le iban a suponer un incordio. Colocó varias sábanas echas un barullo bajo las mantas para que así no se notara su ausencia. Después sacó una cuerda de debajo del colchón y la ató con firmeza a un saliente. "Menos mal", pensó, "que mi habitación da a los jardines".

Se descolgó hasta que sus pies tocaron las ramas de un árbol cercano. Entonces se fue deslizando de rama en rama hasta llegar abajo. Echó un vistazo rápido al jardín. Desierto. Aurora se permitió reír con insolencia durante un segundo. Después se apresuró hacia la disimulada puerta que salía del castillo.

Una vez estuvo abierta la joven se detuvo, reflexiva. No sabía como, pero ahora tenía sensación de déjà vu. Sentía que, en algún momento de su vida, ya había cruzado aquella puerta. Sin pensarlo, se volvió hacia el castillo y miró hacia arriba. Sí, ese había sido antes su punto de vista. Había mirado hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de uno de los corredores. Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía recordar casi nada, sólo venían a su cabeza algunas vagas imágenes: recordó las voces de un grupo de personas; alguien que la cogía con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y corría. Aunque lo que sí recordaba haber oído era el llanto de una persona.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto forzar a su mente. Aurora respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Luego atravesó la puerta y la cerró. Ante ella tenía de nuevo sus amados campos y, al fondo, su bosque.

-Por fin –dijo- vuelvo a ser libre.

Empezó a correr como una posesa hacia la espesura, sin importarle lo que pensara la gente que se cruzaba con ella. A Aurora, el correr de aquella manera le estaba prohibido y nunca lo haría, pero Rose sí que podría. Y ahora, Aurora de Glenhaven estaba postrada en la cama; Rose corría libremente hacia su antiguo hogar.

* * *

No dejó de correr hasta que se hubo adentrado en el bosque. Se dejó caer en un claro y se tumbó a sus anchas por la hierba verde. Veía el cielo azul y las blancas nubes, y Rose se sentía como si flotara. No se había sentido tan dichosa en mucho tiempo.

Se preguntó a sí misma qué le había aportado de bueno el ser princesa. Casi la matan dos veces y vivía en un mundo de normas y apariencias donde debía comportarse como alguien que no era. Pero también convertirse en princesa le había supuesto cosas buenas: había conocido a sus padres y a Philip.

Los animales del bosque, acostumbrados a su presencia desde siempre, salieron de sus madrigueras. Una ardilla se le subió a la tripa y Rose le acarició la pequeña cabeza con un dedo.

-Y digo yo –se dijo- ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida de haberme criado en el castillo?

-Pues seguro que tus padres te habrían mimado demasiado –contestó una voz.

Aurora se sobresaltó y se incorporó de inmediato. Frente a ella se erguía la imponente figura de la reina Jan, vestida para cazar y con un halcón en la mano izquierda. Detrás de ella, aunque a bastante distancia, estaba su caballo. De fondo se oía el galopar de las monturas de los demás cazadores.

Al ver al ave de presa, los pájaros que acompañaban a Rose levantaron el vuelo aterrorizados y se refugiaron en la espesura. Rose le dedicó una severa mirada al halcón. No le gustaban aquellas aves, a las que entrenaban desde crías para matar a sus amigos.

Aurora se levantó y le dedicó una profunda inclinación de cabeza.

-Majestad, yo….Sólo estaba…-balbuceó.

-Oh, no intentes disculparte –dijo sonriente, sin darle importancia- No tienes por qué. Me recuerdas a tus padres, ¿sabes? Ellos también se escabullían al bosque.

-Ah, ¿si? –respondió la joven con desgana.

La mujer se sentó en la hierba sin importarle para nada su caro vestido.

-¿Puedo saber por qué te haces esas preguntas?

Aurora se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Oh, por nada! –dijo fingiendo indiferencia- Es solo que…Bueno….

-¿…No eres feliz siendo princesa?

Aurora se sorprendió por la respuesta. Se giró, perpleja, hacia la sonriente reina.

-La misma cantinela de siempre –continuó ésta con desgana- Te sientes aprisionada por tantas normas y ansías ser libre, poder hacer lo que te de la gana, ese tipo de cosas.

-Y… ¿Vos cómo lo sabéis? –preguntó Aurora.

Jan soltó una risotada.

-¿Que cómo lo sé, dices? ¿Que cómo lo sé? –Volvió a reír- Todas no hemos sentido así en nuestra juventud, guapa. ¿Qué te crees, que tu madre acudió de buena gana a casarse con tu padre y convertirse en reina?

Aurora bajó la cabeza. No, no lo había pensado en absoluto.

-Puede que, en tu caso, esa sensación de pérdida de libertad sea mas aguda porque creciste como una campesina. He de reconocer que es un cambio bastante brusco, pero convertirse en princesa también tiene sus cosas buenas, ¿no crees?

Aurora meditó aquellas palabras durante unos instantes. A su lado crecía un manojo de flores silvestres. Cogió una.

-¿Sabéis? –Dijo acariciando los pétalos- Cuando era pequeña creía que mis padres habían muerto. Eso me dijeron las hadas. No me lo creía del todo, pero prefería creer eso a que me habían abandonado, tal y como mucha gente hacía. No jugaba con los demás niños porque mis tías me lo tenían prohibido, pero a veces intentaba unirme a sus juegos. Nadie quería jugar conmigo porque no tenía padres, y eso me convertía el objetivo de las burlas de todos. Pero, un día, al volver a casa, me encontré con una mujer que me dio el abrazo más tierno que había recibido jamás y se fue. No me dijo su nombre, pero yo sabía que era mi madre. Unos años después conocí a un joven que me invitó a bailar a la orilla del río. Me preguntó cómo me llamaba, pero yo fui estúpida y me marché. De haberme quedado en la cabaña, seguramente me habría casado y habría tenido hijos. Podría haber sido feliz así, pero no habría vuelto a ver a mis padres o al hombre de mi vida.

La joven no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba su tía por detrás, aunque no se sobresaltó al verla.

-Mi hermana se pregunta dónde te has metido –le dijo Neriah a la otra mujer.

-Enseguida voy –Jan se levantó y se dirigió hacia su caballo. Montó pero, antes de picar espuelas, se giró hacia la joven- ¿Ves, Aurora, como a veces es mejor sincerarte que escabullirse?

Jan espoleó al caballo y se perdió entre los árboles.

-¿De qué demonios hablaba? –preguntó Neriah.

-No importa. Siéntate, por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Prefiero seguir de pie. ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

-Me gustaría saber la historia de la familia de Givric –respondió Aurora secamente.

Neriah no se sorprendió por la pregunta. Pero decidió hacerse de rogar.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? Givric está bien muerto y enterrado. Además, ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Estoy segura de que cualquier clérigo que se crea historiador te lo dirá encantado.

-Sé de buena tinta que estudiaste de todo en Glenhaven, no solo magia. Seguro que sabes más de su familia que todos los eruditos del castillo.

"Buen intento de hacerme la pelota", pensó la mujer. Tomó aire.

-Está bien, te lo contaré. Toda esa historia se remonta a la época de tu bisabuelo. Resulta que sólo tuvo dos hijos varones. Pero, para su desgracia, los dos eran gemelos. Su esposa había muerto al dar a luz y él, muerto de rabia, mató allí mismo a todos los testigos del doble nacimiento, olvidando preguntar cual había nacido primero. Después de aquello, eligió uno al azar y lo envió lejos de la corte. Le dio el título de barón (que, al fin y al cabo, es un título menor dentro de la alta nobleza) y estableció por ley que quedaba eliminado de la sucesión.

-No veo que puede tener eso que ver con Givric.

-Todo a su tiempo. Resulta que los dos muchachos se llevaban divinamente, y el menor nunca hizo nada que pudiera interpretarse como un gesto de rebeldía hacia la corona. Pero no así su hijo, Givric. Recuerdo que, aún de niño, se lo hacía pasar mal a tu padre: hablaba mal de él a sus espaldas, le hacía trampas en los juegos, esas cosas. Pero ante él era el perfecto amigo, el perrito faldero de tu padre más bien. Siempre le guardó rencor a tu padre por algo que había hecho su abuelo.

Neriah no siguió hablando y se sentó, por fin, el la hierba.

-Oye –dijo Aurora- ¿Has vuelto a tener aquel sueño?

-¿Qué sueño? –preguntó la mujer, extrañada.

-Cuando te trajimos aquí siempre tenías la misma pesadilla. Decías algo así como que no eras Maleficent, sino Neriah.

Neriah suspiró.

-Ah, _ése_ sueño. No, no lo he vuelto a tener.

-Bueno, me alegro –hizo una pausa- ¿Qué va a hacer la familia de Givric, lo sabes?

-Volverán a Holvik y lo reconstruirán. Alguien tiene que administrar la baronía de Hedmark. Creo que a la chica le ha salido un pretendiente.

-Pobre, el ver a su padre acabar como acabó debió de ser un golpe duro para ella.

-Se lo merecía –respondió Neriah con dureza- Yo ya te lo dije; si de mí hubiera dependido la sentencia, la horca hubiera sido un castigo misericordioso.

Aurora no contestó, sino que volvió a echarse sobre la hierba y contempló el cielo.

-Me pregunto –dijo- qué sacamos todos de todo este lío. Me pregunto si alguien contará alguna vez nuestra historia y, si lo hace, cómo nos tratará, ¿seremos los buenos o los malos? –rió por lo bajo- La verdad es que no sé qué pensar…

-No lo pienses. Simplemente es algo que se acaba. Piensa en positivo por una vez y mira hacia el futuro, mujer. Además, no existen ni el blanco ni el negro puros, sólo escalas de grises. Los malos perversos y los héroes de brillante armadura sólo existen en las leyendas.

Mientras escuchaba, Aurora pensó en Philip, en lo mucho que lo amaba. El secuestro de la princesa había supuesto que se aplazaran los planes de boda, pero ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad las palabras "boda real" volvían a estar a la orden del día. Pronto, ellos estarían casados y felices. Pronto, sus vidas quedarían unidas. Visualizaba su rostro, sonriente, que la miraba con todo el amor del mundo. La joven sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón, no debo pensarlo…

**THE END**

* * *

**Comentarios finales**

Bueno, por fin acabé esta "pequeña historia". Digo pequeña porque al principio era una pequeña historia. ERA, porque fijaos en lo que se ha convertido. Llego a decir que pienso escribir El Quijote en verso y a saber lo que me sale...

Bromas frikis y bizarras aparte, he de daros las gracias, una vez más, por leer mis historias. He disfrutado horrores escribiendo After the Curse y mareando a mis amigos sobre los borradores cuando me quedaba sin ideas o no sabía expresar algo. También reconozco que la idea principal cambió mucho mientras la desarrollaba. En el primer borrador la historia giraba alrededor de la redención de Maléfica, pero como era una idea muy usada en los fics la deseché. En su lugar lo que hice fue mezclar ese tema con otra historia completamente distinta, que además me serviría para poder profundizar en los sentimientos de los personajes y, paulatinamente, Maléfica se quedó a un lado. Ahora que leo la historia lamento haberle dado tan poco protagonismo a la Emperatriz del Mal y más a su alter ego, Neriah. Pero cuando escribí Maleficent Origins fui convirtiendo a la bruja en un personaje que acabó siendo mío por completo. Me gusta ese personaje y quise que apareciera otra vez en After the Curse.

De acuerdo, ya acabo. En resumen, creo que el fic me ha quedado bastante decente. Ahora es vuestro turno de comentar. Os agradecería que en los comentarios me hicierais una valoración general, diciendo qué os gusta y que no, qué se puede mejorar y qué no. No es por nada, pero el simple "me ha gustado" o "no me gusta" no me van a ayudar en nada a mejorar.

Un saludo a todos.

PD: Me gustaría ver la cara de Aurora si se viera a ella misma como princesa Disney. Seguro que le daban ganas de vomitar con tanto rosa chillón.


End file.
